Cardfight Vanguard Sanctuary
by The02Player
Summary: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard but i just made a fanfic story.Also some names in story maybe be the same as Cardfight! Vanguard only because i use the names of knights of round table!
1. The world of Fass

It is Tuesday. One normal day for all children. In the morning they go to school and then they can continue their day with a hobby. Same happens to our character Colin.

Colin is at 1st Grade of high school, a hard-working boy in school and very kind to all. That is the reason that no one wants to teach him Cardfight Vanguard. They say that he will let all the attacks to pass if his opponent is going to cry. But he still goes to his near Card Shop.

Colin: Hello everyone!

Shop Manager: Hey Colin!

Colin: Is my sister here?

Shop Manager: I think you know the answer.

Colin is starting to stare the orange haired girl in the table close to window.

Colin: Hey Sis!

Ruth: Hey Bro! Please do not disturb me for teaching you how to play Cardfight Vanguard I am playing now! Ride Maiden of Trailing Rose!

Opponent: Not again!

Colin is sadly moving to the last table while his eye caught a blue haired boy shouting.

Swen: You cheated! You big liar you can not attack with Imprisoned Fallen Angel, Sarael without soulblasting 3!

Opponent: I did soulblast!

Swen: No you didn't. Do not try to fool me!

Colin: Hey Swen! Are you still trying to make your opponents look like cheaters?

Swen: Hello Colin and you know I am just trying to tell the truth.

Colin: Well here we go again… How about teaching me how to cardfight?

Swen: You know that I am not in the mood.

Colin was expecting that the day of learning cardfight vanguard was not today. He moved back to the last table and stare outside of the window.

Colin: I wish I could find some one to teach me Vanguard!

Then a voice heard to his mind.

?: Do you want to learn how to play Cardfight Vanguard or Vanguard Sanctuary?

Colin: Vanguard Sanctuary? What is that?

?: A game based on rules of Cardfight Vanguard but with other clans.

Colin: Other clans huh…

Colin's Mind: Well at least I found some one who is going to teach me!

Colin: Ok then I want you to teach me Vanguard Sanctuary!

?: Your decision will change your life and you will witness the power of our clans!

Colin: Change my life? Well I did not agree to this…

Before Colin was able to finish his sentence a big portal appeared in front of him trying to pull him inside

Colin: What is going on?

Ruth: Colin take my hand!

Colin: I can not reach it! Aaaa

Ruth: COLIIIIIIIIIIN!

Swen: Do not worry I will get him back!

Ruth: Do not go inside that thing Swen! Tsk you are not leaving me back!

After Ruth enters the portal closes. Swen and Ruth woke up in a desert with no track of Colin.

Ruth: Where are we?

Swen: I don't know but we have to look for Colin!

?: Welcome to the world of Fass, the world protected from the Sacred Dragon.

Swen & Ruth: What!

Somewhere away from there Colin wakes up.

Colin: Where am I?

?: Welcome to the world of Fass. You look dizzy. Try to rest first and then I will explain everything to you.

Colin: Tell me who are you and where are you!

S.D.: I am the Sacred Dragon the protector of the world of Fass.

A white with blue and green details dragon appears in front of him. Then Colin collapses again in the sight of the dragon. After some hours the black spicy haired boy with the blue eyes woke up. Colin woke up in a place full of darkness.

Colin: Creepy!

S.D.: So you woke up sleeping beauty.

The place got lighter as the White dragon with Blue and green details appeared again.

The dragon made a circle with his hand while 8 different shapes appear in front of Colin.

Colin: So I wasn't dreaming about being on Fass and that you called me for the Vanguard Sanctuary. Am I right Sacred Dragon?

S.D.: Yes you are. Now please choose one of these clans.

Colin: Clans? All I can see is 8 different shape pictures. 3 different swords, one kunai, a face, a butterfly, a dragon and one green thingy.

S.D.: The green thingy you call is a forbidden clan so no one can use it.

Colin: Ok. Which should I choose?

While Colin was thinking a blue light was coming up from one of the swords.

Colin: Hmm… I will choose this Sword!

S.D.: Nice choice. You choose the Knight Raiders clan. A clan based on how many comrades you will have on the field.

Colin: Comrades?

While deck came out from the sword Sacred Dragon raised his hand and two big tables came out from the floor.

Colin: Wow!

S.D.: That's where we will fight. My deck is already chosen I will use Awaken Gods. First place you deck to the deck zone. Then look for a G0 card which does not have a colour at the top right. After finding place it on the middle front circle on the field face down and shuffle your deck.

Colin: Done. I draw 5 cards right?

S.D.: Yes. Now return the ones you don't want. I will keep my hand.

Colin: Hmm… I will keep it too.

S.D.: Ok the it's time to start! Flip your face-down card.

Colin: Ok!

S.D.: Stand up the Vanguard! Hermes, Messenger of Gods!

Colin: Vanguard? Stand up? Dog Guardian!

S.D.: Since it's you first time I will start. Draw!

Sacred Dragon Hand: 6

Damage Flipped and Unflipped: 0

S.D.: Ride Dimitra, Godness of Crops! (Pow:4000 SH:5000)

Call 2 Persephone, Godness in 2 Worlds! (Pow:7000 SH:5000 1 behind the Vanguard and one to the left behind rearguard) After that I end my turn.

Colin: My turn! Draw!

Colin Hand: 6

Damage Flipped and Unflipped: 0

Colin's mind: Hmm…First he said ride and place up a G1 card on top to G0 and then he called two units in separate rearguards. It was his first turn so he could not attack.

Colin: Ride Lucan, Knight I! (Pow:7000 SH:5000) Then I attack with him to your Dimitra!

S.D.: Nice one you have more power so you attack setting the card horizontally. But unfortunately for you I will guard with a card from my hand like Dionysus, God of Wines! (Pow:5000 SH:5000 Draw trigger)

Colin: Oh then I will end my turn.

S.D.: First you must Drive Check the first card to see if there is a trigger. You should always do that when you attack with your vanguard.

Colin: That's my sis favourite part. I wonder where she is.

Drive Check: Wizard of Knights (no trigger)

Somewhere else in the planet Fass which Ruth and Swen ended up in a desert.

Swen: We are not on planet Earth and we are on planet Fass? I don't know any planet named with that name!

? : Planet Fass is the mirror planet of planet Cray.

Ruth: Mirror? And who is that Sacred Dragon?

? : Sacred Dragon was born in planet Cray in order to join Kagero clan. But he was too strong to be kept in a clan and he always destroys everything with his power. So he decided to leave Cray in order to control his powers. While he was travelling his powers became weaker and weaker until he realised that he has no power while he was away from planet Cray. So he decided to make a planet based on Cray with different clans and he used all his power to make this world Fass. That's the myth about this planet. No one has seen Sacred Dragon on this planet though so I still believe it's just a myth. Also about mirror I will show you right away…

Ruth: Hey aren't you the famous Vanguard Champion in Earth, Drake which disappeared?

Drake: Yes I am!

Swen & Ruth: We found the world's best player in another planet!

Drake: Now that you know how I am let's Cardfight!

Drake wore a pair of gloves with a red gem on them. After that a red circle went around him and a red table came out while it was standing in the air.

Ruth & Swen: Wow!

Drake: It seems like you haven't seen Gem Gloves before. Well I will use them to bring another 2 Air Fields too.

Another two red tables came out in front of Ruth and Swen.

Drake: Now let's set the decks.

Ruth: I will show you the power of Neo Nectar!

Swen: Hybrid deck can beat anyone since Nubatama is inside them!

Ruth and Swen set their decks.

Air Field: Deck not verified.

Drake: In the world of Fass deck based in clans of world Cray are banned.

Ruth & Swen: What?

To be continued…


	2. Final steps

Back on the cardfight between Sacred Dragon and Colin.

Drive Check: Wizard of Knights (no trigger)

Colin: Well no trigger so turn end.

S.D.: Before I activate Dimitra skill! Any card that would go to drop goes to soul.

Colin's mind: Moving a card from the field or hand under your vanguard is called soul. I wonder what he can do with that.

Sacred Dragon Hand: 3

Damage Flipped and Unflipped: 0

Soul: 2

S.D.: I ride Hades, God f the Underworld! (Pow:7000 SH:5000)

And when I ride him his skills activates!

Colin's mind: Seems like cards which have texts are called skill and they activate during time activation.

S.D.: I can move all Persephones from field or drop to Soul! Then I will call Apollon, God of Music! (Pow:8000 SH:5000 to the left front rearguard) Next I will attack with Apollon! Now you can select either to guard with one card with shield from hand or to leave the attack passes.

Colin: Hmm…I will guard with Card Shield (Pow:5000 SH:5000 Draw)

S.D.: Nice one next will attack with Hades!

Colin's mind: His power is equal to mine I wonder that it will pass and I want to see what happened if I will not guard

Colin: No guard.

Drive Check: Hephaestus, God of Equipment (Stand Trigger)

S.D.: Trigger comes to a nice time. When you Drive or Damage check cards with a different symbol in upper left they have a special skill. First they all give Power +5000 and you can either draw one card or stand a unit or heal one damage or add a critical to one unit. Since I checked a stand trigger I select Appolon to get power +5000 and stand again! (Apollon, God of Music! Pow 8000+5000=13000)

Colin: Wow! Triggers can change the game. Now I should damage check?

S.D.: Yes.

Damage Check: Lucan, Knight I

Colin: No trigger.

S.D.: now I attack again with Appolon!

Colin: No guard.

Damage Check: Card Shield (Draw Trigger)

Colin: Draw trigger. I give power to Lucan and I draw 1 card.

S.D.: Turn End.

Colin Hand: 7

Damage Unflipped: 2

Colin's mind: Lucan has a helpful skill I will use it right away!

Colin: Ride Uriens, Knight II! (Pow:8000 SH:5000) Then I will use Lucan skill! Since a Knight Raider has been ridden on top of this card I can call this card to the rearguard! (Behind Vanguard) Then I will call 2 Wizard of Knight! (Pow:7000 SH:5000 in front row both) Now I attack with the 2 wizards!

S.D.: No guard to both.

Damage Check: Dimitra, Godness of Crops

Damage Check: Dionysus, God of Wines (Draw Trigger)

S.D.: Power to vanguard plus draw 1.

Colin: Lucan boost Uriens skill when I attack, he is Vanguard and I have Lucan as a rearguard he gains power +1000 (Pow:8000+1000+7000=16000)

S.D.: No guard.

Drive Check: Sria, Girly Knight (Heal Trigger)

Colin: Power to vanguard plus I heal one damage.

Damage Check: Persephone, Godness in 2 Worlds

Colin: Turn end.

Sacred Dragon Hand: 4

Damage Unflipped: 3

Soul: 5

S.D.: Now I will use Apollon skill Counterblast 3! If I had Hades as Vanguard I can Ride him from rearguard also as long as he is Vanguard during my turn he gain power +1000 for each Persephone! (Pow:8000+2000=10000) Also I will call Estia, Godness of Hospitality! (Pow:8000 SH:5000 behind vanguard) Estia boosts Apollon attacks your vanguard! (Pow:10000+8000=18000)

Colin:I will intercept with one wizard and guard with Sria, Girly Knight (Heal Trigger)

Drive Check: Hera, Godness of Family (No trigger)

S.D.: Turn End.

Colin Hand: 5

Damage Unflipped: 2

Colin: Its time to reach the last level ride brave knight, Gawaine, Knight IV (Pow:9000) Also call Uriens, Knight II (Pow:8000 SH:5000 to left front rearguard).Now I attack with Uriens!

S.D.: No guard.

Damage Check: Aphrodite, Godness of Beauty (Heal Trigger)

S.D.: Power to Vanguard plus heal one damage.

Colin: Next Lucan boosts Gawaine attacks! His skill activates when he attacks and while I have Lucan and Uriens on the field he gains power +2000. (9000+2000=11000+7000=18000)

S.D.: That's a powerful attack. No guard.

Drive Check: Leodegrance, Knight III (no trigger)

Colin: Oh well i will end my turn...

S.D.: Grade 3s are special cards not only for their skills but also for having Twin Drive. That means you must Drive Check again.

Colin: Wow. That's why everyone is obsessed to ride Grade 3 before their opponents.

Drive Check: Sonk, Boy Knight (Critical Trigger)

Colin: Yes I got a critical trigger. Critical to vanguard power to Wizard. (7000+5000=12000)

Damage Check: Hades, God of the Underworld (no trigger)

Damage Check: Posidon, God of Seas (no trigger)

Colin: Nice you are at 5 damage!

Sacred Dragon Hand: 4

Damage flipped: 2

Damage Unflipped: 3

Soul: 6

S.D.: Now it is time to show you my key card. Come out jealous Godness who will protect the family and all gods from harms. Ride Hera, Godness of Family (Pow:9000). Next when I ride her I can activate her skill Counter blast 3 Fake Ride!

Colin: Fake ride?

S.D.: I can move her to a rearguard and ride Zeus, Father of Gods from deck! (Pow:10000). Next Zeus Skill since I have no cards in Drop he gains Power +10000 and Critical +1! (10000+10000=20000)

Colin: What!

S.D.: Here in Fass every clan has a card with a special skill to gain power +10000 and Critical +1. Also I will call Estia, Godness of Hospitality (Behind Hera), Apollon, God of Music (right front rearguard) and Hephaestus, God of Equipment (behind Apollon). Hephaestus boosts Apollon attacks your vanguard! (8000+5000=13000)

Colin: Leodegrance guards! (Pow:8000 SH:5000)

S.D.: Next Estia boosts Zeus attacks. Thunder crash! (20000+8000=28000)

Colin: Tsk. No guard.

Drive Check: Zeus, Father of Gods (no trigger)

Drive Check: Ares, God of War (critical trigger)

S.D.: Critical vanguard power to Hera! (9000+5000=14000)

Damage check: Gawaine, Knight IV (no trigger)

Damage check: Gallahad, Knight V (no trigger)

Damage check: War's Drummer (no trigger)

S.D.: Last but not least Estia boosts Hera attacks! And don't forget her skill when she is boosted by an Awaken God unit she gains power +1000! (14000+1000+8000=23000)

Colin: I cannot guard it so no guard.

Damage check: Sonk, Boy Knight (critical trigger)

S.D.: Turn end!

Colin Hand: 4

Damage Unflipped: 5

Colin: I will replace Wizard and Uriens with 2 Iron Knights! (Pow:10000 SH:5000). Now I will attack with the left Iron Knight!

S.D.: I will guard with Ares (Pow:5000 SH:10000)

Colin's Mind: Now he has card in drop so no power and critical for next turn!

Colin: Lucan boosts Gawaine attacks! ( 9000+1000+7000=17000)

S.D.: Time to show you the last thing you need to know. Artemis, Godness of Hunt guard!

Colin's mind: She has 0 shield what was he thinking?

S.D.: Her skill activates by discarding 1 Awaken god from hand your Gawaine doesn't hit! That is called Perfect guard.

Colin: Perfect Guard?

Drive Check: Castle Guardian (no trigger)

Drive Check: Card Shield (draw trigger)

Colin: Power to the right Iron knight plus draw 1 card. At last here goes Iron Knight Number 2!

S.D.: I cannot guard it.

Damage trigger: Hephaestus, God of Equipment (stand trigger)

S.D.: Since I got the sixth damage it means you win.

Colin: Really! I won my first game!

S.D.: Yes you did now that you know everything about the Vanguard Sanctuary you can keep your deck and take these.

The Sacred Dragon gives a pair of gloves with a blue gem on them to Colin.

Colin: What are these gloves?

S.D.: They are called Gem Gloves you will need them in order to challenge others to a cardfight,

Colin: How do I use them...

Before Colin finishes his sentence Sacred Dragon open a portal behind him.

S.D.: Now go and find your friends!

Colin has teleported to the desert where Drake, Ruth and Swen are.

Ruth & Swen: COLIN!

Colin: SIS, SWEN what are you doing here!

Drake: They were going to Cardfight me but they don't have decks.

Colin: Don't worry guys I will Cardfight him!

Colin takes out his Gem Gloves and puts them on. After that a blue circle went around him and a blue table came out while it was standing in the air.

Drake: Here comes the newbie!

Colin: Prepare yourself world champion, Drake!

Ruth & Swen: COLIN CAN CARDFIGHT?

To be continued...


	3. The reputation of the champion

Drake: Here comes the newbie!

Colin: Prepare yourself world champion, Drake!

Ruth & Swen: COLIN CAN CARDFIGHT?

A big portal opens up in the sky while Sacred Dragon comes out.

S.D.: This grey haired boy with the green eyes must be the Fass Champion, Drake. This cardfight might be interesting.

Back on the battlefield.

Drake: Ok newbie I will keep my hand!

Colin: I will return 2 cards back to deck and shuffle so I can draw 2 new cards.

Drake: Stand Up the Vanguard! Fire Egg! (Pow:4000 SH:10000)

Colin: Vanguard, Stand Up! Dog Guardian! (Pow:3000 SH:10000)

Colin: Fire egg?

Drake: Yeah that's Dragmania starter unit.

Colin: Dragmania?

Drake: Since you are the newbie I will let you start first!

Colin Hand: 6

Damage Flipped and Unflipped: 0

Colin: I will Ride Lucan, Knight I! (Pow:7000 SH:5000) And also since I ride a unit on top of Dog guardian I can call him to a rearguard (Behind vanguard). Turn end.

Drake Hand: 6

Damage Flipped and Unflipped: 0

Drake: You know Dog Guardian's skill. You may not be as newbie as I thought you would be. I ride Metallic Dragon! (Pow:7000 SH:5000) and also since a Dragmania unit has been ridden on top of Fire Egg I can call it to a rearguard (behind vanguard). Also I will call another Metallic Dragon (right front rearguard). Now I attack with the rearguard Metallic Dragon!

Colin: No guard.

Damage Check: Card Shield (Draw Trigger)

Colin: Power to vanguard plus draw 1 card. (7000+5000=12000)

Drake: Next Fire Egg boosts Metallic Dragon the Vanguard attacks! (7000+4000=11000)

Colin's mind: The attack will not pass if he does not get a trigger.

Colin: No guard.

Drive Check: Two Hands Dragon (Draw Trigger)

Drake: Power to vanguard plus draw 1 card!

Damage Check: Uriens, Knight II (no trigger)

Drake: Turn end.

Colin Hand: 7

Damage Unflipped: 2

Colin: I ride Leodegrance, Knight III (Pow:8000 SH:5000)! Also Lucan skill activates! Since I ride on top of him a Knight Raider unit I can call him to a rearguard! (right behind rearguard). Also I call Wizard of knights (Pow:7000 SH:5000 right front rearguard) and Iron Knight (Pow:10000 SH:5000 left front rearguard)! I attack with Iron Knight to your Metallic Dragon Vanguard!

Drake: I guard with Two Hands Dragon (Pow:5000 SH:5000)!

Colin: Dog Guardian boosts Leodegrance attacks your Vanguard! (8000+3000=11000)

Drake: No guard.

Drive Check: Uriens, Knight II (no trigger)

Damage Check: Dragon-Human, Blitz (no trigger)

Colin: Next Lucan boosts Wizard attacks your vanguard! (7000+7000=14000)

Drake: Two Legs Dragon guards! (Pow:5000 SH:10000)

Colin: Tsk you have only 1 damage. Turn end

Drake Hand: 5

Damage Unflipped: 1

Drake: Since luck did give me a Grade 2 unit I will get it by myself! Metallic Dragon Counterblast 1! Since Metallic Dragon is in the vanguard circle I can add one Was, the Equipper to my hand from deck. Next I call Booster Dragon (Pow:6000 SH:5000 left front rearguard)! Fire Egg boosts Metallic Dragon attacks your Leodegrance (7000+4000=11000)!

Colin: No guard.

Drive Check: Captain Head Dragon (critical trigger)

Drake: Critical Vanguard power to Booster Dragon (6000+5000=11000).

Damage Check: Gawaine, Knight IV (no trigger)

Damage Check: Lucan, Knight I (no trigger)

Drake: Next Booster Dragon attacks your vanguard!

Colin: Sria, Girly Knight Guard! (Pow:5000 SH:10000)

Drake: Then Metallic Dragon rearguard attacks your Wizard!

Colin: No guard. Since Wizard of Knights goes to drop after battle I must call if I have a Grade 2 Unit from hand. I call Leodegrance, Knight III (Pow:8000 SH:5000)

Drake: Nice move kid. Turn End.

Swen: Drake how did you get here?

Ruth: Drake where did you find that deck?

Drake: During the last cardfight in the National Championship after beating Ivan The Russian Assassin I felt like I beat a newbie child. Everyone kept coming to see me and challenge me to a cardfight thinking that I am the strongest cardfighter in the world! I just didn't felt right to become a champion by beating a top cardfighter. Then I gave my Kagero-Narukami deck to a fan and I stopped playing vanguard for a week. After that a voice heard in my head telling me to learn to play Vanguard Sanctuary in order to become stronger. So I came here, I mastered Dragmania and fight to the Great Championship of Fass. Which I have won.

Ruth & Swen: You are champion and here?

Drake: Yes and now no more questions until the Cardfight ends.

Colin Hand: 4

Damage Unflipped: 4

Colin: I will show you that I am not a newbie! Ride Gallahad, Knight V (Pow:10000)! Also Iron Knight retires and Gawaine, Knight IV (Pow:9000) takes his place! Last but not least Uriens, Knight II call (Pow:8000 SH:5000 behind Gawaine)! Since Lucan, Uriens, Leodegrance, Gawaine and a Knight Raider are on the field Gallahad takes power +10000 and critical +1! First Lucan boosts Leodegrance attacks your vanguard (7000+8000=15000)!

Drake: Captain Head Dragon guard! (Pow:5000 SH:10000)

Colin: Then Dog Guardian boosts Gallahad attacks your vanguard! (10000+10000+3000=23000)

Drake: No guard.

Drive Check: Castle Guardian (no trigger)

Drive Check: Gallahad, Knight V (no trigger)

Damage Check: Was, Dragon Master (no trigger)

Damage Check: Captain Head Dragon (critical trigger)

Drake: Power to Booster Dragon. (6000+5000=11000)

Colin: Gawaine attacks your vanguard!

Drake: Two Hands Dragon guard!(Pow:5000 SH:5000)

Colin: Turn End.

Drake Hand: 5

Damage Unflipped: 2

Damage Flipped: 1

Drake: Ride the Vanguard! Was, the Equipper! (Pow:9000 SH:5000). Also Booster Dragons moves to the back row and Old Dragon call! (Pow:10000 SH:5000). Booster Dragon boosts Old Dragon attacks your Vanguard! (10000+6000=16000)

Colin: Sonk, Boy Knight guard!(Pow:5000 SH:10000)

Drake: Fire Egg boosts Was attacks your vanguard! (9000+4000=13000)

Colin's mind: If he gets a critical trigger now I will lose!

Colin: Castle Guardian perfect guard by discarding 1 card!

Drake: Are you afraid of my critical triggers?

Drive Check: Dragon-Human, Blitz (no trigger)

Colin: Phew.

Drake: Turn End.

Colin Hand: 1

Damage Unflipped: 4

Colin: Let's go again! Lucan Boosts Leodegrance attacks your vanguard! (8000+7000=15000)

Damage Check: Healing Fire (heal trigger)

Drake: Even if I don't heal power to vanguard.

Colin: Dog Guardian boosts Gallahad attacks your vanguard! (10000+10000+3000=23000)

Drake: Guradian of Fire perfect guard!

Colin: Oh no!

Drive Check: Iron Knight (no trigger)

Drive Check: War's Drummer (no trigger)

Colin: Oh well turn end.

Drake Hand: 5

Damage Unflipped: 3

Damage Flipped: 1

Drake: Final Turn!

Colin/Ruth/Swen: What!

Drake: Knight or Dragons? You never choose that's why you always follow Dragon Master. Young Was Ride!(Pow:9000) His skill since I have called him to the vanguard circle and I have Was, the Equipper to soul I can add 1 Two Legs Dragon, 1 Two Hands Dragon, 1 Captain Head Dragon form drop to soul! Also Metallic Dragon moves to the back row and I call another Young Was! Young Was rearguard skill activates Counterblast 1! I can select 1 unit and during this turn it cannot intercept. I select Leodegrance! Metallic dragon boosts Young Was rearguard attacks your Vanguard! (9000+7000=16000)

Colin: Guard with Iron Knight (Pow:10000 SH:5000) and War's Drummer (Pow:5000 SH:5000).

Drake: Next Fire Egg boosts Young Was the vanguard attacks your Gallahad! Knife of Fire! (9000+4000=13000)

Colin: Card Shield guards! (Pow:5000 SH:5000)

Drake: Twin drive!

Drive Check: Was, the Equipper (no trigger)

Drive Check: Two Legs Dragon (stand trigger)

Drake: All effects to Young Was rearguard! (9000+5000=14000) Booster Dragon boosts Old dragon attacks your vanguard! (10000+6000)

Damage Check: War's Drummer (no trigger)

Drake: Last but not least Young Was the rearguard attacks you Gallahad again!

Damage Check: Little Robot Knight (stand trigger)

Colin: I lost?

Drake: Like I said before you are just a newbie. Maybe I will see you again when you get stronger.

S.D.: The champion not only missgraded and with a vanguard with power only 9000 he won. Maybe it is time to leave without anyone notices it.

The portal opened again and the Sacred Dragon disappeared.

To be continued...


	4. Color Sisters

It's been a day since Colin Lost from Drake.

Drake Flashback: Like I said before you are just a newbie. Maybe I will see you again when you get stronger.

Colin's mind: He is right I am just a newbie. This was my second match but will I get stronger?

Ruth: Stop daydreaming Colin and keep walking!

Swen: Yeah if you remember we are still on this dessert.

Colin: You are right guys sorry.

Swen: I wish I could use my hybrid deck I could beat this loser in 10 turns!

Ruth: You cannot even beat a Trial deck in 10 turns would you beat Drake?

Swen: You are jealous of my deck!

Ruth: Why would I? You never won me.

Swen: Arg. How dare you!

Colin: Guys just stop for a second. You have been fighting all day I just can't listen you anymore.

Ruth & Swen: Stay out of it Colin!

Ruth: How dare you talk like that to my brother?

Swen: How dare you talk like that to my best friend?

Colin: Here they go again.

Ruth: Ok I just had enough of you Swen. I will take this path.

Swen: Fine. I will take the other one.

Ruth & Swen: Follow me Colin!

Colin: Guys just follow the 2 different paths I will stay here until your anger leaves.

Ruth: Fine.

Swen: OK.

Ruth and Swen goes to different directions while Colin sits down. He drops down his card.

Colin: Now that they left I should study all my decks skill if I want to get stronger!

After many hours of walking Ruth faints.

Ruth: I need water…

?: Is she ok?

?: We should kill her while she is sleeping.

?: Nice idea.

?: Stop you 3 while Green is tries to do her job.

After an hour Ruth wakes up in a small forest surrounded by the dessert.

Ruth: Where am I?

?: Hello. What are you?

?: Who are you?

?: How are you?

?: I still think we should kill her.

Ruth: Well I am a human from planet Earth and my name is Ruth. Who are you?

?: We are the Color Sisters!

Red: I am the Red Fairy which I find you.

Green: I am the Green Fairy which I gave you water.

Yellow: I am the Yellow Fairy which I want to kill you.

Blue: I agree to that. By the way I am the Blue Fairy.

White: Come on sisters just be quite. I am the White Fairy the leader of Color Sisters.

Ruth: Color Sister? Is that a clan?

Color Sisters: Hahahaha of course we are not a clan! We belong to the Fairy-Topia clan!

Ruth: Fairy-Topia?

White: Yes. And we need your help.

Ruth: My help?

White: The zombie knights of king want to capture us in order to use as bait and take Fairy-Topia under his control.

Ruth: His control?

Red: He is the Dark King…

Blue: The leader of Shadow Raiders clan…

Green: He wants to take all the clans under his control…

Yellow: That's why he sends his dirty Zombie Knights to do his job…

White: And that's why we need your help.

Ruth: Since you helped me I will help you too but I don't know how.

Yellow: A Zombie Knight is coming!

White: Quick Color Sisters become cards and go to Ruth.

The sisters transformed into cards in Ruth's hands while the Zombie Knight approach Ruth.

Z.K.: Give me that deckkk.

Ruth's mind: Why does he repeat the last letter of the last word?

Ruth: Guess what I will not!

Z.K.: You will regret thisss.

Zombie knight takes out his sword while it transforms to an Air Table.

Z.K.: Cardfight me and my Shadow Raiders comrades for that deckkk!

Ruth: Tsk I cannot I don't have deck or Gem gloves…

While Ruth talks gloves with a pink gem on them grows in her hands.

Color Sisters: Use us! You can beat this dirty Zombie Knight in no time!

Z.K.: What happened to your handsss?

The Gem Gloves activates and a pink circle went around her while the pink Air Table came out. Ruth places the deck to the deck zone frightened.

Air Table Flashback: Deck not verified.

Ruth: I hope it works.

Air Table: Deck verified.

Ruth: Yes!

Z.K.: Stand Up Vanguard! Metal Dog! (Pow:6000 SH:10000)

Ruth: Stand Up Leader of the Color Sisters, White Fairy! (Pow:6000 SH:10000)

Ruth Hand: 6

Damage Flipped and Unflipped: 0

Ruth: Ladies go first. Grape Flavour Fairy ride! (Pow:7000 SH:5000). Also Grape Flavour Fairy call! (behind Vanguard) and Strawberry Flavour Fairy call (Pow:6000 SH:5000 left back rearguard)! Strawberry skill activates when I call her to a rearguard circle I can check the top card of my deck and return it to bottom. Turn end.

Zombie Knight Hand: 6

Damage Flipped and Unflipped: 0

Z.K.: Ride Any Shape Shadow (Pow:8000 SH:5000)! I call 2 Darkness Doctors (Pow:5000 SH:5000 left back rearguard and right front rearguard) Norix, Girly Knight (Pow:5000 SH:10000 right back rearguard),Knight of disloyalty, Segor (Pow:6000 SH:5000 behind vanguard) and Ricky, Boy Knight (Pow:5000 SH:10000 left front rearguard)! Darkness Doctor in front row skill I can rest this unit when I have no cards in my hand in order to draw 2 cards. I retire him and I call Any Shape Shadow in his place! Darkness doctor boosts Ricky attacks! (5000+5000=10000)

Ruth: No guard.

Damage Check: Guarding Fairy, Rofush (no trigger)

Z.K.: Segor boosts Any Shape Shadow attacks your vanguard! (6000+8000=14000)

Ruth: No guard.

Drive Check: Skull Head (no trigger)

Damage Check: Cherry Flavour Fairy (no trigger)

Z.K.: Last Norix boosts Any shape shadow rearguard attacks! (5000+8000=13000)

Damage Check: Strawberry Flavour Fairy (no trigger)

Z.K.: Turn enddd.

Ruth Hand: 4

Damage Unflipped: 3

Ruth: I ride Vanilla Flavour Fairy (Pow:9000 SH:5000)! Also Apple Flavour Fairy call (Pow:8000 SH:5000) and her skill activates when I call her to rearguard circle we can, if we want, to shuffle our deck. I will shuffle.

Z.K.: I will not.

Ruth: Strawberry boosts Apple attacks your vanguard! (5000+8000=13000)

Z.K.: No guard.

Damage Check: Headless Knight (no trigger)

Ruth: Grapes boosts Vanilla attacks your vanguard! (7000+9000=16000)

Z.K.: No guard.

Drive Check: Blue Fairy (stand trigger)

Ruth: All effects on Apple! (8000+5000=13000)

Damage Check: Norix, Girly Knight (heal trigger)

Z.K.: Power to vanguard. (8000+5000=13000)

Ruth: Apple attacks again your vanguard!

Z.K.: No guard.

Damage Check: Silent Stalker (stand trigger)

Ruth: Turn End.

Zombie Knight Hand: 3

Damage Unflipped: 3

Z.K.: Non-Stop Knight Ride! (Pow:11000 SH:5000). Darkness doctor boosts Ricky attacks your Apple. (5000+5000=10000)

Ruth: No guard.

Z.K.: Norix boosts Any Shape Shadow attacks your vanguard! (5000+8000=13000)

Ruth: Blue Fairy guard! (Pow:5000 SH:10000)

Z.K.: Segor boosts Non-Stop Knights skill activates! I must retire 3 units in order for him to get an attack. So I retire Norix, Darkness Doctor and Ricky. (11000+6000=17000)

Ruth: No guard!

Drive Check: Ricky, Boy Knight (critical trigger)

Z.K.: All effects to vanguard.

Damage Check: Prideful Butterfly (no trigger)

Damage Check: Green Fairy (heal trigger)

Ruth: Power to vanguard plus I heal 1 damage.

Z.K.: Turn enddd.

Ruth Hand: 3

Damage Unflipped: 4

Ruth: Time for a Grade 3! Ride Peach Flavour Fairy (Pow:9000)! Also I call another 2 Peach Flavour Fairy (left and right front row). Strawberry boosts Peach rearguard attacks your vanguard! (9000+5000=14000).

Z.K.: Ricky, Boy Knight guard! (Pow:5000 SH:10000)

Ruth: Grape boosts Peach Vanguard attacks your vanguard! (7000+9000=16000)

Z.K.: NO GUARD!

Drive Check: Red Fairy (draw trigger)

Ruth: Power to the Peach rearguard plus draw 1 card. And 1 more fairy is missing.

Drive Check: Yellow Fairy (critical trigger)

Ruth: Power to rearguard Peach Critical vanguard!

Damage Check: You Fool! (draw trigger)

Z.K.: Power to vanguard plus draw 1 card.

Damage Check: Knight of Lies, Goharix (no trigger)

Ruth: Peach rearguard attacks!

Z.K.: I cannot guard itttt.

Damage Check: Skull Head (no trigger)

Z.K.: No wayyy!

Ruth: Yes I did it!

Z.K.: No king forgive meee...

The Zombie Knight became dust.

To be continued...


	5. Swen's Path

Ruth: Yes we did it!

Color Sisters: We told you that we can beat this dirty Zombie Knight.

Ruth: But I still cannot understand how he vanished.

White: When a Zombie Knight loses it becomes dust.

Ruth: Hmm… I want to learn everything about them!

Red: You will learn everything on time.

Blue: Now follow us in order to find your friends.

Ruth: Ok.

While Ruth and Color Sisters talk their way back Colin picks up all his cards.

Colin: Yes I finally know all my cards skills and tactics. I hope Swen and Ruth come back soon.

Although Swen keeps walking.

Swen: What a selfish girl! If I had her as a sister I would have killed her.

While Swen keeps talking alone he saw a big tower made of woods.

Swen: Amazing! What does a tower do in the middle of nowhere?

Swen opens the door and walks in while arrows, kunai, axes are all throwing to him.

Swen: Aaaaa. This a tower full of traps!

? : You are right. This tower has been built in order no one can reach his top.

Swen: Amazing! Like the ninjas!

?: It seems like you love ninjas. Hmmm I will lead you to the top.

Swen: Really!

The unknown man and Swen reach the top of the castle.

Swen: Phew I am tired.

?: Yes you are.

Z.K.: How nice of you bringing me this humannn.

?: Now you should leave tower at once!

Swen: Wait a second who are you guys?

Z.K.: I am a Zombie Knighttt. A knight loyal to Dark Kinggg.

Damon: I am Damon, the master of this tower.

Swen: Amazing!

Damon: Since I brought you the human you must leave right away!

Z.K.: I will not because it is not the one that I asked you to bringgg!

Damon: Arg.

Swen: Hey you used me!

Zombie Knight takes out his sword while it transforms to an Air Table.

Z.K.: Let's make a deal if the kid beats me I leave the tower if not I take over the Castle of Trapsss.

Swen: Castle of Traps?

Damon: I will never give up my clan! So I am going to accept your challenge!

Swen: Hey did you even ask if I agree to that!

Damon: We don't have other choice since you love ninjas lead us to victory!

Damon gave a deck to Swen while he became the last card of that deck. Also gloves with a grey gem grow in his hands.

Swen: Now I have a deck and gem gloves. Hooray!

Z.K.: Hehehe prepare yourself to loseee!

The Gem Gloves activates and a grey circle went around him while the grey Air Table came out. Swen places his deck to the deck zone.

Swen: It's time for a test drive on this Castle of Traps clan!

Z.K.: Stand Up Vanguard! Metal Dog! (Pow:6000 SH:10000)

Swen: Ninja Technique: Reveal the ninja. Unmasked Ninja, Hikari (Pow:5000 SH:10000)

Zombie Knight Hand: 6

Damage Flipped and Unflipped: 0

Z.K.: I ride Darkness Doctor. (Pow:5000 SH:5000) Turn enddd.

Swen Hand: 6

Damage Flipped and Unflipped: 0

Swen: Ninja Technique: Cover the ninja, Ninja Soldier, Ren (Pow:7000 SH:5000). Ninja Technique: Backup forces, Ninja Soldier, Tamy (Pow:6000 SH:5000 right front rearguard). Then Ninja Technique: Few are the best! Since I am attacking with Ren and I have fewer cards in hand he gains power +2000 (7000+2000=9000).

Z.K.: No guard.

Drive Check: Ninja Master, Hanzo (no trigger)

Damage Check: Silent Stalker (stand trigger)

Z.K.: Power to vanguarddd. (5000+5000=10000)

Swen: Turn end.

Zombie Knight Hand: 6

Damage Unflipped: 1

Z.K.: Non-Stop Knight Ride! (Pow:11000 SH:5000). Also call Norix, Girly Knight (Pow:5000 SH:10000 right back rearguard), Knight of Lies, Goharix (Pow:8000 SH:5000 right front rearguard) and Headless Knight (Pow:10000 SH:5000 left front rearguard). Headless knight attacks your vanguarddd!

Swen: No guard!

Damage Check: Tiger Ninja Controller, Cam (no trigger)

Z.K.: Norix boosts Goharix attacks your vanguard! (8000+5000=13000)

Swen: No guard.

Damage Check: Kids Ninja Squad (critical trigger)

Swen: Power to vanguard! (7000+5000=12000)

Z.K.: Non-Stop Knights skill activates! I must retire 3 units in order for him to get an attack. So I retire Norix, Headless Knight and Goharix.

Swen: No guard!

Drive Check: You Fool! (draw trigger)

Z.K.: Power to vanguard plus draw 1 card. (11000+5000=16000)

Damage Trigger: Dragon Ninja Controller, Damon (no trigger)

Z.K.: Turn enddd.

Swen Hand: 6

Damage Unflipped: 3

Swen: Ninja Technique: Cover the ninja, Ninja Master, Hanzo (Pow:9000 SH:5000), Ninja Technique: Backup forces, Ninja Master, Ruu (Pow:8000 SH:5000 right back rearguard) and Ninja Technique: Swift, Ruu and Tamy change places. Then Ninja Technique: Backup forces again with Ninja Grandmaster Boch (Pow:8000 SH:5000 left front rearguard)! Ninja Technique: Few are the best! When I call Boch to a rearguard circle and I have fewer cards than you I can Counterblast 2 you must discard 1 card!

Z.K.: Okkk.

Swen: Then Tamy boosts Ruu attacks your vanguard! (8000+6000=14000)

Z.K.: No guarddd.

Damage Check: You Fool! (draw trigger)

Z.K.: Power to vanguard plus draw 1 card. (11000+5000=16000)

Swen: Hanzo attacks!

Drive Check: Ninja Grandmaster Aelos (no trigger)

Swen: Turn end.

Zombie Knight Hand: 5

Damage Unflipped: 2

Z.K.: Skull Head ride! (Pow:10000). Then Knight of Lies, Goharix (Pow:8000 SH:5000 right front rearguard) and Headless Knight (Pow:10000 SH:5000 left front rearguard) call! Headless Knight attacks your vanguard!

Swen: No guard.

Damage Check: Runner Jack (draw trigger)

Swen: Power to Hanzo plus draw 1 card. (9000+5000=14000)

Z.K.: Skull Head attacks your Hanzo!

Swen: No guard.

Drive Check: Skull Head (no trigger)

Drive Check: Darkness Doctor (no trigger)

Z.K.: Turn enddd.

Swen Hand: 6

Damage Unflipped: 2

Damage Flipped: 2

Swen: Ninja Technique: Cover the ninja, Tiger Ninja Controller, Cam (Pow:9000). Ninja Technique: Backup forces, 2 Ninja Soldier, Shogan (Pow:7000 SH:5000 behind vanguard and right back rearguard). Then Ninja Technique: Few are the best! Since Tamy is going to boost a Castle of Trap card and I have fewer cards than you she gains power +1000. (6000+1000=7000) Tamy boosts Ruu and he attacks your Skull Head! (8000+7000=15000)

Z.K.: Silent Stalker guard! (Pow:4000 SH:10000)

Swen: Shogan boosts Cam attacks your vanguard! (9000+7000=16000)

Z.K.: No guard.

Drive Check: Kids Ninja Squad (critical trigger)

Swen: Power to Boch and critical to vanguard! (8000+5000=13000)

Drive Check: Dragon Ninja Controller, Damon (no trigger)

Damage Check: Knight of disloyalty, Segor (no trigger)

Damage Check: Non-Stop Knight (no trigger)

Swen: Now Shogan boosts and Boch attacks your vanguard! (13000+7000=20000)

Z.K.: Ricky, Boy Knight (Pow:5000 SH:10000) guard plus Headless Knight intercept (Pow:10000 SH:5000) and Goharix special intercept (Pow:8000 SH:5000). Since I have a Shadow Raider vanguard Goharix gains SH +5000 (5000+5000=10000).

Swen: Turn end.

Zombie Knight Hand: 3

Damage Unflipped: 4

Z.K.: Shadow Skull Knight (Pow:10000 left front rearguard), Skull Head (Pow:10000 right front rearguard) and Darkness Doctor (Pow:5000 SH:5000 behind vanguard) call! Darkness Doctor skill since I have no cards in hand I can rest this unit in order to draw 2 cards! Any Shape Shadow call also (Pow:8000 SH:5000 right back rearguard). Shadow Skull Knight attacks your vanguard!

Swen: Boch intercepts! (Pow:8000 SH:5000)!

Z.K.: Skull Head vanguard attacks your Cam!

Swen: Unmasked Ninja, Qiu perfect guard! By discarding 1 card Cam cannot be hit!

Drive Check: Shadow Skull Knight (no trigger)

Drive Check: Castle Destroyer (no trigger)

Z.K.: Any shape Shadow boosts Skull Head rearguard attacks Cam! (9000+8000=17000)

Swen: No guard.

Damage Check: Ninja Master, Boch (no trigger)

Z.K.: Turn enddd.

Swen Hand: 4

Damage Unflipped: 3

Damage Flipped: 2

Swen: Ninja Technique: Backup forces, Ninja Grandmaster Aelos (Pow:8000 SH:5000). Tamy boosts Ruu attacks your vanguard! (8000+6000=14000)

Z.K.: No guard.

Damage Trigger: Norix, Girly Knight (heal trigger)

Z.K.: Power to vanguard but no heal. (10000+5000=15000)

Swen: Shogan boosts Cam attacks your vanguard! (9000+7000=16000)

Z.K.: Castle Destroyer perfect guard! By discarding 1 card Skull Head cannot be hit!

Drive Check: Runner Jack (draw trigger)

Swen: Power to Aelos plus draw 1 card! (8000+5000=13000)

Drive Check: Ninja Soldier Tamy (no trigger)

Swen: Shogan boosts Aelos gives the final Ninja Technique: Traps Activate on your Skull Head! (13000+7000=20000)

Z.K.: No guard!

Damage Check: Knight of Lies, Goharix (no trigger)

Z.K.: No way I just lost to a kiddd!

The Zombie Knight became dust. From the deck Damon came out again.

Damon: Thank you for helping us to beat this Zombie Knight and as an apology for using you as bait we Castle of Traps are going to follow you to your journey!

Swen: Hooray I have a brand new ninja deck!

To be continued...


	6. The Shadow King

Damon: Let me transport you back to your friend.

Swen: Ok.

After Swen had been transported in front of Colin, Ruth got there too

Swen: Hey Colin!

Ruth: Hey Colin.

Colin: Welcome back guys!

Ruth: Swen I am sorry for being so selfish.

Swen: Yeah I am sorry too.

Ruth: Since we forgive each other guys I want to tell you something!

Swen: Me too!

Swen & Ruth: I have a new deck!

Swen: What? You copycat …

Ruth: You copied me! Any way my new deck is Fairy-Topia.

Swen: Mine is Castle of Traps.

Colin: Nice guys now we can all Cardfight!

While Colin, Ruth and Swen are celebrating their new decks, Drake is watching them from the top of a mountain. Sacred Dragon appears next to him through his portal.

Drake: They are so naive.

S.D.: They are just happy for their achievements.

Drake: Tsk, they don't know anything about Fass or us and they just made a deck.

S.D.: Give them time they will learn everything about Fass and its dangers.

Drake: I hope they will understand the dangers when they will meet the third fighter.

S.D.: Of course they will! Don't forget they beat 2 Zombie Knights already!

Drake: That was just luck. None of the Zombie Knights had the time to ride their key card.

S.D.: You are right but maybe not.

While the conversation between Drake and The Sacred Dragon just started, two Zombie Knights and a man sitting on a big rock chair, which was standing in the middle ai,r was reaching Colin and his friends.

Ruth &Swen: Zombie Knights?

Colin: Zombie what?

Z.K.1: Here, my king, are the two kids who beat usss!

Z.K.2: Yes the boy in the right and the girlll.

?: Hahahahaha.

Z.K.1: Why are you laughing my kinggg?

?: Because they seem weak and newbies that's why.

Colin: Hey watch your mouth!

Swen: I can beat you in no time!

Ruth: Who do you think you are?

?: Who am I? You fool it is blasphemy not to know my name!

Z.K.2: He is the king of shadows which will rule the world of Fasss! No one knows his real name but everyone must call him The Shadow Kinggg!

Swen: No one knows his real name? Hahahaha.

Ruth: hahahaha.

Colin: The Shadow King huh?

Ruth: Colin you think that a guy who no one knows his name is a threat for us? Hahaha.

S.K.: You are going to pay for this Ruth and Swen but maybe not you but your clan!

Ruth: How do you know our names?

Swen: And how will our clans pay for this?

The Shadow King raises his two hands while a pink aura from Ruth and a grey aura from Swen are becoming to 2 cards in his hands.

S.K.: Here are your 2 key cards, Dragon Controller, Damon and White Fairy! If you want them back Colin will fight one of my Zombie Knights!

Ruth: You thief!

Swen: Give back our cards!

Colin: Don't worry guys I can handle this.

Ruth & Swen: But you just started to cardfight!

S.K.: So, Colin, do you accept my challenge?

Colin: Yes I accept it!

The Shadow King presses a button on his throne and his two Zombie Knights combine into one. He also gives him White Fairy and Dragon Controller, Damon.

S.K.: You are going to fight him while he uses your friend's key cards!

Colin: Ok!

Zombie Knight takes out his sword while it transforms to an Air Table. Colin wears on his Gem Gloves while the blue circle goes around him and the blue Air Table comes out.

Colin: Now that I know everything about my deck you are going to lose in no time!

Z.K.: Your friend's cards are going to destroy youuu!

Colin: Vanguard, Stand Up! Dog Guardian! (Pow:3000 SH:10000)

Z.K.: Stand Up Vanguard! White Fairy! (Pow:6000 SH:10000)

Ruth: He is using my White Fairy!

Colin Hand: 6

Damage Flipped and Unflipped: 0

Colin: I ride Lucan, Knight I! (Pow:7000 SH:5000) And also since I ride a unit on top of Dog guardian I can call him to a rearguard (Behind vanguard). Turn end.

Zombie Knight Hand: 6

Damage Flipped and Unflipped: 0

Z.K.: I ride Darkness Doctor. (Pow:5000 SH:5000) and also I call 2 Knight of disloyalty, Segor (Pow:6000 SH:5000 behind vanguard and right front rearguard) and Any Shape Shadow (Pow:8000 SH:5000 left front rearguard). Any Shape Shadow attacks!

Colin: No guard.

Damage check: Iron Knight (no trigger)

Z.K.: Next Segor boosts Darkness Doctror attacks your Lucan! (5000+6000=11000)

Colin: No guard.

Drive Check: Norix, Girly Knight (heal trigger)

Z.K.: Power to standing Segor! (6000+5000=11000)

Damage Check: Gallahad, Knight V (no trigger)

Z.K.: Last Segor attacks your vanguard!

Colin: No guard.

Damage Check: Gawaine, Knight IV (no trigger)

Z.K.: Turn enddd.

Colin Hand: 6

Damage Unflipped: 3

Colin: I ride Wizard of Knights! (Pow:7000 SH:5000) Then I will use Lucan skill! Since a Knight Raider has been ridden on top of this card I can call this card to the rearguard! (right back rearguard) Next I call War's Drummer (Pow:5000 SH:5000 left front rearguard) and since I have a Knight Rider as vanguard when I call him I can look the top of my deck. If it is a Knight Raider with Grade 1 or 0 I can call him to a rearguard! And the card is Lucan Knight I (Pow: 7000 SH:5000 left behind rearguard) Last I call Iron Knight (Pow:10000 SH:5000 right front rearguard). Lucan boosts War's Drummer attacks your vanguard! (7000+5000=12000)

Z.K.: No guard.

Damage Check: Non-Stop Knight (no trigger)

Colin: Dog guardian boosts Wizard attacks! (7000+3000=10000)

Z.K.: No guard!

Drive Check: Leodegrance, Knight III (no trigger)

Damage Check: Headless Knight (no trigger)

Colin: Lucan boosts Iron Knight attacks your vanguard! (10000+7000=17000)

Z.K.: No guard.

Damage Check: Skull Head (no trigger)

Colin: Turn end.

Zombie Knight Hand: 4

Damage Unflipped: 3

Z.K.: Headless Knight rides! (Pow:10000 SH:5000). Segor moves to back row and I call Knight of Lies, Goharix (Pow:8000 SH:5000 right front rearguard). Any Shape Shadow attacks your vanguard!

Colin: Card Shield guard! (Pow:5000 SH:5000)

Z.K.: Segor boosts Headless Knight attacks! (10000+6000=16000)

Colin: No guard.

Drive Check: Ricky, boy Knight (critical trigger)

Z.K.: Critical to vanguard power to Goharix. (8000+5000=13000)

Damage Check: Gawaine, Knight IV (no trigger)

Damage Check: Little Robot Knight (stand trigger)

Colin: Dog Guardian stands and power to Wizard. (7000+5000=12000)

Z.K.: Segor boosts Goharix attacks! (13000+6000=19000)

Colin: Sria, Girly Knight guard! (Pow:5000 SH:10000)

Z.K.: Turn enddd.

Colin Hand: 3

Damage Unflipped: 5

Colin: Time to prove to you that I am strong Shadow King. I ride Gallahad, Knight V! (Pow:10000) And I activate his second skill Counterblast 3! After my Twin Drive this turn I can reveal the top card of my deck. If it is a Knight Raider I can add him to my hand! The cost is I cannot activate his first skill this turn. Lucan boosts War's Drummer attack your vanguard! (7000+5000=12000)

Z.K.: No guard.

Damage Check: Silent Stalker (stand trigger)

Z.K.: All effects to Any Shape Shadow! (8000+5000=13000)

Colin: Dog Guardian boosts Gallahad attacks your vanguard!

Z.K.: Ricky, Boy Knight guard! (Pow:5000 SH:10000)

Drive Check: Card Shield (draw trigger)

Colin: Power to Iron knight plus draw 1 card. (10000+5000=15000)

Drive Check: Sria, Girly Knight (heal trigger)

Colin: Power to Iron Knight plus heal 1 damage. (15000+5000=20000)

Card revealed by Gallahad skill: Uriens, knight II

Colin: Lucan boosts Iron Knight attacks your vanguard! (20000+7000=27000)

Z.K.: No guard.

Damage Check: Skull Head (no trigger)

Colin: Turn end.

Zombie Knight Hand: 3

Damage Unflipped: 5

Z.K.: Time to make your Friend's card my weapon! Dragon Controller, Damon ride! (Pow:10000) I move Any Shape Shadow to back row and I call Norix, Girly Knight! (Pow:5000 SH:10000) Any Shape Shadow boosts Norix attacks your vanaguard! (8000+5000=13000)

Colin: No guard.

Damage Check: Wizard of Knights (no trigger)

Z.K.: Segor boosts Damon skill activates when I attack if I have fewer cards than you he gains Power +10000! Finish his Gallahaddd! (10000+10000+6000=26000)

Colin: Iron Knight Intercepts (Pow:10000 SH:5000) and guard with War's Drummer (Pow:5000 SH:5000), Sria, Girly Knight (Pow:5000 SH:10000) and Card Shield! (Pow:5000 SH:5000)

Drive Check: Knight of Lies, Goharix (no trigger)

Drive Check: Ricky, Boy Knight (critical trigger)

Z.K.: All effects to Goharix! (8000+5000=13000) Segor boosts Goharix attacks your vanguard! This time I will beat your Gallahad! (13000+6000=19000)

Colin: You won't Sonk, Boy Knight guards! (Pow:5000 SH:10000)

Z.K.: No wayyy! Turn enddd.

Colin Hand: 3

Damage Unflipped: 3

Damage Flipped: 2

Colin: Gawaine call! (Pow:9000 right front rearguard) And I activate Gallahad second skill again! Lucan Boosts Gawaine attacks your vanguard! (9000+7000=16000)

Z.K.: Silent Stalker guard! (Pow:5000 SH:10000)

Colin: Dog Guardian boosts Gallahad attacks your Damon! (10000+3000=13000)

Z.K.: It is not overrr! Ricky, Boy Knight guard! (Pow:5000 SH:10000)

Drive Check: Uriens, Knight II (no trigger)

Drive Check: Little Robot Knight (stand trigger)

Colin: All effects on Gawaine! (9000+5000=14000)

Card revealed by Gallahad skill: Castle Guardian

Colin: Gawaine re-attacks your Damon!

Z.K.: Goharix guard! (Pow:8000 SH:5000)

Colin: Last but not least Lucan boosts War's Drummer attacks your Damon for game! (5000+7000=12000)

Z.K.: No guard.

Damage Check: You Fool! (draw trigger)

Z.K.: I losttt?

S.K.: Like the last card said you are a fool so I am going to destroy you forever!

Z.K: No my kinggg...

The Zombie Knight became dust.

S.K.: From now on I will never bring back Zombie Knights that have lost. Take your cards back!

The Shadow Knight throws to Colin the 2 cards.

Colin: Thank you.

S.K.: We will meet again Colin.

The Shadow King flew away with his throne.

To be continued...


	7. The Best Soldier

Swen: Hooray! Colin beat a double Zombie Knight even with our cards in his deck!

Ruth: Yeah my bro became stronger after leaving him alone.

Colin: Thanks guys!

Back to the mountain where Drake and Sacred Dragon discuss about Colin's victory.

S.D.: He made it! He beat a Zombie Knight even with this little knowledge that he had on his deck.

Drake: Tsk. I consider this battle was leaded by luck.

S.D.: Luck? Aren't you the one who does not believe in luck?

Drake: Just leave already you saw the battle!

S.D.: I am not leaving just yet. The Shadow King is going to have a quick respond to this loss.

While Drake and Sacred Dragon were waiting for the quick response the Shadow King returned back to his kingdom.

S.K.: This is annoying! How dare a kid with no skills beat a double Zombie Knight? How dare he?

Loyal: Don't worry my king I can make him pay for his audacity!

S.K.: Thanks my Loyal Zombie Knight! You are the best soldier I have, do not dare to lose!

Loyal: Do not worry my King I will not lose against this kid.

The Shadow King opens a black portal in front of the Loyal Zombie Knight as he jumps to it and closes.

Z.K.: My kinggg! One of us has betrayed you and he wants to join forces with Colinnn!

S.K.: What! Who is the traitor?

The black portal opens in front of Colin.

Loyal: Greetings humans.

Swen: Who are you?

Loyal: I am the best Zombie Knight that my king have. I was send here to beat a kid named Colin.

Ruth: Well you are not pronouncing the last letter like the other Zombie Knight so you must be special.

Colin: That's right! And I am Colin!

Loyal: You are Colin? Maybe I should start laughing.

Colin: What? How dare you?

Loyal Zombie Knight takes out his sword while it transforms to an Air Table.

Loyal: Enough talking let's see from what you are made of!

Colin wears on his Gem Gloves while the blue circle goes around him and the blue Air Table comes out.

Colin: I can face Shadow King's army and beat them all!

Colin: Vanguard, Stand Up! Dog Guardian! (Pow:3000 SH:10000)

Loyal: Stand Up Vanguard! Twin Dog! (Pow:6000 SH:10000)

Colin: Wait a second Twin Dog?

Loyal: Yes. I am the only Zombie Knight which uses Knight Raiders!

Colin's mind: Since he uses Knight Raiders that means he knows my tactics!

Loyal Zombie Knight Hand: 6

Damage Flipped and Unflipped: 0

Loyal: Dog Hero ride! (Pow:6000 SH:5000). Turn ended.

Colin Hand: 6

Damage Flipped and Unflipped: 0

Colin: I ride Lucan, Knight I! (Pow:7000 SH:5000) And also since I ride a unit on top of Dog Guardian I can call him to a rearguard (Behind vanguard). War's Drummer call! (Pow:5000 SH:5000 right front rearguard) and since I have a Knight Rider as vanguard when I call him I can look the top of my deck. If it is a Knight Raider with Grade 1 or 0 I can call him to a rearguard or if it is a Grade 2 or 3 I return the card to the bottom of my deck.

Card Revealed: Gawaine, Knight IV

Colin: Dog Guardian boosts Lucan attacks you Dog Hero! (3000+7000=10000)

Loyal: No guard.

Drive Check: Leodegrance, Knight III (no trigger)

Damage Check: Iron Knight (no trigger)

Colin: No trigger so turn ended.

Loyal Zombie Knight Hand: 6

Damage Unflipped: 1

Loyal: Dog Attacker ride! (Pow:9000 SH:5000). Dog Attacker attacks your Lucan!

Colin: Card Shield guard! (Pow:5000 SH:5000)

Drive Check: Goham, the Dog Knight (no trigger)

Colin: It does not pass.

Loyal: You think that! Dog Attacker skill activates since a grade 3 with Dog in its name is revealed by a drive or damage check he gains power +5000! (9000+5000=14000)

Colin: No way!

Damage Check: Leodegrance, Knight III (no trigger)

Loyal: Turn ended.

Colin Hand: 5

Damage Unflipped: 1

Colin: I ride Uriens, Knight II! (Pow:8000 SH:5000) Then I will use Lucan skill! Since a Knight Raider has been ridden on top of this card I can call this card to the rearguard! (left back rearguard) I call another Uriens! (left front rearguard) Lucan boost Uriens attacks your Dog Attacker! (7000+8000=15000)

Loyal: No guard.

Damage Check: Dog Attacker (no trigger)

Colin: Dog guardian boosts and Uriens skill activates since he is vanguard and I have a Lucan on the field he gains power +1000 and he attacks your vanguard! (3000+1000+8000=12000)

Loyal: No guard.

Drive Check: Gawaine, Knight IV (no trigger)

Damage check: Goham, the Dog Knight (no trigger) (9000+5000=14000)

Colin: Turn ended.

Loyal Zombie Knight Hand: 7

Damage Unflipped: 3

Loyal: The best soldier in to fight comes not only with weapon but also with skills! Goham, the Dog Knight ride! (Pow:10000) With his skill I can soulcharge 1 card. Then I call Sal, Knight of Prohibit (Pow:11000 SH:5000 right front rearguard) , Little Dog (Pow:8000 SH:5000 behind vanguard) , Dog's Master (Pow:10000 left front rearguard) and Dog Heroine (Pow:6000 SH:5000 left back rearguard) Sal skill since I called 3 units he can attack this turn and he attacks your vanguard!

Colin: No guard.

Damage Check: Sria, Girly Knight (heal trigger)

Colin: Power to vanguard! (8000+5000=13000)

Loyal: Little Dog boosts Goham attacks your Uriens! (10000+8000=18000)

Colin: No guard!

Drive Check: Genius Dog (Draw Trigger)

Loyal: Power to Dog's Master plus draw 1 card. (10000+5000=15000)

Drive Check: Dog's Master (no trigger)

Damage Trigger: Lucan, Knight I (no trigger)

Loyal: Dog Heroine boosts Dog's Master attacks your vanguard! (15000+6000=21000)

Colin: No guard.

Damage Check: War's Drummer (no trigger)

Loyal: Turn ended.

Colin Hand: 5

Damage Unflipped: 4

Colin: It's time to show you my true power Gallahad, Knight V ride! (Pow:10000) I retire War's Drummer and I call Gawaine, Knight IV (right front row) and Leodegrance, Knight III. (left back rearguard) Since I have Lucan, Uriens, Leodegrance, Gawaine and another 1 Knight Raider Gallahad gains power +10000 and Critical +1! (10000+10000=20000) Lucan boosts Uriens attack your Goham! (7000+8000=15000)

Loyal: Sria, Girly Knight guard! (Pow:5000 SH:10000)

Colin: Dog guardian boosts Gallahad attacks your Goham! (20000+3000=23000)

Loyal: No guard.

Drive check: Gawaine, Knight IV (no trigger)

Drive Check: Little Robot Knight (stand trigger)

Colin: All effects goes to Uriens! (8000+5000=13000)

Damage Check: Genius Dog (draw trigger)

Loyal: Power to Goham plus draw 1 card. (10000+5000=15000)

Damage Check: Sonk, Boy Knight (critical trigger)

Loyal: Power to Goham again! (15000+5000=20000)

Colin: Uriens attacks Dog's Master!

Loyal: Sal intercept! (Pow:11000 SH:5000)

Colin: Turn ended!

Loyal Zombie Knight Hand: 6

Damage Unflipped: 5

Loyal: Time to finish it! Goham skill soulcharge 1 card and I can give power +1000 to one Knight Rider rearguard like Little Dog! (8000+1000=9000) Dog Heroine call! (Pow:6000 SH:5000 right front rearguard) Genius Dog call (Pow:5000 SH:5000)! I move this unit to Soul and select 1 Knight Raider rearguard it gains power +1000!( Front Dog Heroine 6000+1000=7000) Next Torpile Dog call! (Pow:5000 SH:10000) I can move this unit to soul in order my Knight Rider vanguard gains power +1000! (10000+1000=11000) And I will do this again with the other Torpile Dog I have in my hand! (11000+1000=12000) Last but not least is my Megablast!

Colin: Megablast?

Loyal: Megablast is Counterblast 5 and Soulblast 8! All Dog units on the field gains power +5000 during this turn! Dog Heroine attacks your vanguard! (7000+5000=12000)

Colin: Iron Knight Guard! (Pow:10000 SH:5000)

Loyal: Little dog boosts Goham attacks your Gallahad! (9000+5000+12000+5000=31000)

Colin: Over 30000 power wow. I cannot guard it!

Drive Check: Iron Knight (no trigger)

Drive Check: Torpile Dog (stand trigger)

Loyal: All effects on Dog heroine in the right! (12000+5000=17000)

Damage Check: Castle Guardian (no trigger)

Loyal: Dog Heroine re-attacks your Gallahad!

Colin: Little Robot Knight Guard! (Pow:5000 SH:10000)

Loyal: Dog Heroine boosts Dog's Master delivers you the last attack! (6000+5000+10000+5000=26000)

Colin: No way I cannot guard it again!

Damage check: Gallahad, Knight V (no trigger)

Colin: I lost to a Zombie Knight!

The Loyal Zombie Knight transform to Goham, the Dog Knight.

Goham: This is my real form.

Colin/Swen/Ruth: WHAT?

To be continued...and have a nice summer!


	8. Friend or Foe

Goham: Yes and I came here to protect you my king.

Ruth: I don't see any kings.

Goham: He is right in front your eyes. My king is you Gallahad.

Colin: You mean me?

Goham: Yes my king.

Colin: I am not Gallahad!

Swen: Maybe it is time to start unfold your story Goham!

Goham: Ok. Before a year our clan, Knight Raiders, was peaceful and our 10 knights were discussing about which knight should be the king. The 9 of them vote for Gallahad but the tenth, Persival , vote himself. Gallahad become the king with me as his main advisor and protector. Persival was so angry that he threatened Gallahad with his sword. He said that he will take revenge no matter the cost of it! With his anger he transformed to a knight with black armor and his power was unlimited. He used his power to lock Gallahad and the 5 most loyal knights to cards in order to take the kingdom. He became the new leader of a new clan which name is Shadow Raiders.

Swen: That's how the Shadow Raiders were born.

Colin: Since I am Gallahad The Shadow King must be Persival.

Ruth: Guys don't believe his lies! He is a spy of The Shadow King and he tries to enter our group in order to gain information how to beat us.

Back to the Shadow Kingdom.

Z.K.: The traitor is Loyal Zombie Knighttt!

S.K.: He is the traitor? That's why he left to fight Colin!

Z.K.: Yes my kinggg.

S.K.: Arg! I am so angry that I need to cardfight now! You, Zombie Knight, cardfight me!

Z.K.: No my king I don't want tooo.

The Shadow King wears on his Gem Gloves while the black circle goes around him and the black Air Table comes out and combines into one with his throne. Also one black Air Table comes out for the Zombie Knight.

S.K.: It's time for my anger to take place on the battlefield! Stand up the vanguard, Wild Dog! (Pow:3000 SH:10000)

Z.K.: Stand up vanguard, Metal Dog (Pow:6000 SH:10000)

While the battle begins between the Shadow King and the Zombie Knight Ruth's words made a deadly silence between the friends and Goham.

Ruth: I don't trust you Goham. I am sure that you are a spy!

Goham: I don't care about what you believe I only care about my king.

Ruth: How dare you? I will make you take back these words in a cardfight!

Ruth wears on her Gem Gloves while the pink circle goes around her and the pink Air Table comes out.

Ruth: Come on you chicken!

Goham: I have not the time or the will to cardfight you. Cardfight someone who is equally powerless with you.

Ruth: You call me powerless!?

Swen: Wow! I might like this Goham guy.

Colin: Well he will drive my sister crazy again.

Goham: The only way to cardfight you is to get permission from my king.

Ruth: I need permission from my younger brother for a cardfight wit you!?

Goham: Exactly.

Colin: Ok you can cardfight guys.

Colin's mind: I want to see if Goham is the one that he tell us or just a spy.

Goham takes out his sword while it transforms to Air Table.

Goham: This win will determine my arrival to our group.

Ruth: It is not going to be a win for you!

Ruth: Stand Up Leader of the Color Sisters, White Fairy! (Pow:6000 SH:10000)

Goham: Stand Up Vanguard! Twin Dog! (Pow:6000 SH:10000)

Ruth Hand: 6

Damage Flipped and Unflipped: 0

Ruth: Grape Flavour Fairy ride! (Pow:7000 SH:5000). Also Grape Flavour Fairy call! (behind Vanguard). Turn end!

Goham Hand: 6

Damage Flipped and Unflipped: 0

Goham: Little Dog ride! (Pow:8000 SH:10000) And he attacks your Grape Flavour fairy!

Ruth: No guard.

Drive Check: Iron Knight (no trigger)

Damage Check: Grape Flavour Fairy (no trigger)

Goham: Turn end.

Ruth Hand: 5

Damage Unflipped: 1

Ruth: I ride Apple Flavour Fairy! (Pow:8000 SH:5000) Next I will use Grape Flavour Skill Counterblast in order to draw 1 card. Grape boosts Apple attack your vanguard! (7000+8000=15000)

Goham: No guard.

Drive Check: Cherry Flavour Fairy (no trigger)

Damage Check: Sria, Girly Knight (heal trigger)

Ruth: Turn end.

Goham Hand: 7

Damage Unflipped: 1

Goham: Dog Attacker ride! (Pow:9000 SH:5000) Sal, Knight of Prohibit (Pow:11000 SH:5000 right front rearguard) , Iron Knight (Pow:10000 SH:5000 left front rearguard), Dog Attacker (Pow:9000 SH:5000 right back rearguard) and Torpile Dog! (Pow:4000 SH:10000 behind vanguard) Since I called 3 units Sal lose his restrain and he gets an attack to your Apple!

Ruth: No guard.

Damage Check: Red Fairy (draw trigger)

Ruth: Power to Apple plus I get to draw 1 card! (8000+5000=13000)

Goham: Torpile Dog boosts Dog Attacker attacks! (9000+4000=13000)

Ruth: Red Fairy guard! (Pow:5000 SH:5000)

Drive Check: Goham, the Dog Knight (no trigger)

Ruth: Damn it is a grade 3!

Goham: Yes and my vanguard gains +5000! (13000+5000=18000)

Damage Check: Cherry Flavour Fairy (no trigger)

Goham: Turn end.

Ruth Hand: 7

Damage Unflipped: 2

Damage Flipped: 1

Ruth: Time for a Grade 3! Ride Peach Flavour Fairy (Pow:9000)! Also I call another Peach Flavour Fairy (right front rearguard). Grape boosts Peach attacks your vanguard! (9000+7000=16000)

Goham: Iron Knight and Sal, Knight of Prohibit Intercept! (Pow:10000 SH:5000)+(Pow:11000 SH:5000)

Drive Check: Strawberry Flavour Fairy (no trigger)

Drive Check: Vanilla Flavour Fairy (no trigger)

Ruth: Peach rearguard attack again!

Goham: No guard.

Damage Check: Dog Attacker (no trigger)

Ruth: Turn end.

Goham Hand: 4

Damage Unflipped: 2

Goham: The best soldier in to fight comes not only with weapon but also with skills! Goham, the Dog Knight ride! (Pow:10000) With his skill I can soulcharge 1 card and I can give power +1000 to one Knight Rider rearguard like Torpile Dog. (4000+1000=5000) Dog Attacker moves to the front and Dog's Master is called. (Pow:10000) Dog Attacker attacks your vanguard!

Ruth: Cherry Flavour Fairy guard! (Pow:7000 SH:5000)

Goham: Torpile Dog boosts me to attack your Peach! (10000+5000=15000)

Ruth: No guard.

Drive Check: Torpile Dog (stand trigger)

Goham: All effects on Dog Attacker (9000+5000=14000)

Drive Check: Genius Dog (draw trigger)

Goham: Power to Dog's Master plus draw 1 card (10000+5000=15000)

Damage Check: Prideful Butterfly (no trigger)

Goham: Dog Attacker attacks again your vanguard!

Ruth: Blue Fairy guard! (Pow:5000 SH:10000)

Goham: Dog's Master attacks your vanguard!

Ruth: Yellow Fairy guard! (Pow:5000 SH:10000)

Goham: Turn end.

Ruth Hand: 5

Damage Unflipped: 3

Damage Flipped: 1

Ruth: When colours don't matter anymore she comes to raise the pride of Fairy-Topia. Ride Prideful Butterfly! Now Peach skill since I have ridden a grade 3 Fairy-Topia unit on her I can soulcharge +2! And next the Prideful Butterfly skill activates! If I have 6 or more Fairy-Topia cards in soul I can check my top 5 cards and return them to bottom in any order! Next Strawberry Flavour Fairy call (Pow:6000 SH:5000 right back rearguard) Strawberry skill when I call her to a rearguard circle I can check the top card of my deck and return it to bottom. Strawberry boosts Peach attack your vanguard! (6000+9000=15000)

Goham: Dog Hero guard (Pow:5000 SH:5000) and Dog Attacker Intercept! (Pow:9000 SH:5000)

Ruth: Grape Flavour Fairy boost Prideful Butterfly attacks you! (10000+7000=17000)

Goham: No guard!

Ruth: Prideful butterfly first skill activates I can guess the cards in Twin Drive if there are triggers or no. If I am correct in both cards she gains power +10000 and Critical +1! The first card is a stand trigger and the second is a critical trigger!

Goham: Are you so sure that you will get 2 triggers in a row?

Drive Check: Blue Fairy (stand trigger)

Ruth: Yes! All effects go to Peach! (9000+5000=14000)

Drive Check: Yellow Fairy (critical trigger)

Ruth: Critical to vanguard power to Peach! (17000+10000=27000 3 criticals) (14000+5000=19000)

Damage Check: Little Dog (no trigger)

Damage Check: Dog's Master (no trigger)

Damage Check: Iron Knight (no trigger)

Ruth: Peach Flavour Fairy attacks you again!

Goham: Torpile Dog guard! (Pow:5000 SH:10000)

Ruth: Tsk. Turn end!

Goham Hand: 4

Damage Unflipped: 3

Goham: I ride Goham, the Dog Knight again! With his skill I can soulcharge 1 card and I can give power +1000 to one Knight Rider rearguard like Dog's Master. (10000+1000=11000) I call Genius Dog (Pow:4000 SH:5000) and move him to soul to select 1 Knight Raider rearguard it gains power +1000!( Dog's Master 11000+1000=12000) Then Torpile Dog will move to soul in order to gain +1000! (10000+1000=11000) Dog's Master skill activates since I have a Knight Raider Vanguard I can discard a card to call a Dog unit from deck. I discard 2 cards in order to call 2 Dog Heroes! (Pow:6000 SH:5000 Behind Dog's Master and Goham)

Dog Hero gain +1000 for each other Dog Hero. (7000) Last but not least megablast! All Dog units gain +5000 power!

Ruth: No way!

Goham: Yes way. Dog Hero boost Dog's master attacks your vanguard! (7000+5000+12000+5000=29000)

Ruth: Blue and Yellow Fairy guard! (both Pow:5000 SH:10000)

Goham: Dog hero boosts and I will deliver you the final blow! (7000+5000+11000+5000=28000)

Ruth: I will not lose! Green Fairy (pow:5000 SH:10000), Strawberry Flavour Fairy (Pow:5000 SH:5000) and Vanilla Flavour Fairy Guard (Pow:9000 SH:5000)!

Goham: Twin Drive!

Drive Check: Dog Guardian (no trigger)

Drive Check: Sonk, Boy Knight (critical trigger)

Goham: All effects on me!

Colin: Goham stop!

Goham stops the attack before his sword reaches Ruth.

Damage Check: Green Fairy (heal trigger)

Damage Check: Guarding Fairy, Rofush (no trigger)

The battle stopped while the deadly silence came again.

S.K.: Persival show no mercy!

Damage Check: Skull Head (no trigger)

Z.K.: No don't destry me my kinggg!

The Zombie Knight became dust.

S.K: It was about time to use this powerful deck. Colin you are next!

To be continued...


	9. Avatar Ride

Goham: I'm sorry my king I didn't want to hurt her.

Colin: I'm sure for that. Welcome to our team.

Ruth/Swen: What!?

Colin: Yes guys I trust Goham and he defeated you Ruth, didn't he?

Ruth: Well that's true but…

Colin: No buts. He is honest and he is here to help us defeat Shadow King so he will stay!

Ruth: Ok.

While the group keeps talking a dark portal opens in front of them. The big imposing rock throne came out with Shadow King on it.

S.K.: Hello Colin and Loyal, oh I'm sorry Goham is your name.

Ruth/Swen: Hey you cannot see us?

Goham: What are you doing here Shadow King? You never leave your palace.

S.K.: I left it to see your ugly face one more time traitor!

Goham: Your spell may transform me to a Zombie Knight, a dark knight loyal to you, but I regain control of myself and start searching for my real king, Gallahad!

S.K.: How dare you talk about Gallahad! I sealed him and his comrades for eternity!

Goham: Haha. Then how can he be in front of your eyes?

Goham points at Colin.

S.K.: he is just a boy. Nothing compare to the king Gallahad.

Goham: Yes he is and without me, your best soldier, you are going to surrender to him!

S.K.: Surrender? To that kid? That's a joke! And I want to inform you that you are not my best soldier.

Goham: When you gathered all soldiers in a Tournament I was the victorious one and became your Loyal Zombie Knight. I was the best!

S.K: You are nothing. My best soldiers are hidden in the shadows waiting to strike.

Swen: So Goham was not the best soldier of Shadow King?

S.K.: I have stronger soldiers trained for this situation. I was waiting for Goham to betray me so I made a hidden group of soldiers in order to fight him and his resistance team. You think that I was not ready for revolution?

Goham: He is cleverer than I thought.

Colin's mind: Or he is just bluffing. The only way to understand his real feelings is though a Cardfight.

Colin: Shadow King I challenge you to a Cardfight!

Goham: Colin you are not ready for him. He is a top level cardfighter strategically and any Zombie Knight that fought him had never returned.

Ruth: Wow he seems strong!

Colin: I have made my decision.

Colin takes out his Gem Gloves and puts them on. After that a blue circle went around him and a blue table came out while it was standing in the air.

Colin: Are you ready Shadow King?

The Shadow King wears on his Gem Gloves while the black circle goes around him and the black Air Table comes out and combines into one with his throne.

S.K.: I'm going to show you the real power of Shadow Raiders!

Goham's mind: I could not stop it. I hope my king will be ok!

S.K.: Stand up the vanguard, Wild Dog! (Pow:3000 SH:10000)

Colin: Vanguard, Stand Up! Dog Guardian! (Pow:3000 SH:10000)

Shadow King Hand: 6

Damage Flipped and Unflipped: 0

S.K.: Lionel, Knight VI Ride! (Pow:7000 SH:5000) Since I ride a Shadow Raider unit on top of Wild Dog I can call move him to a rearguard circle (left back rearguard). Also I call Card Sword (right back rearguard). Turn end.

Colin's mind: He uses Knights too. Interesting!

Colin Hand: 6

Damage Flipped and Unflipped: 0

Colin: I ride Lucan Knight I! (Pow:7000 SH:5000) And also since I ride a unit on top of Dog Guardian I can call him to a rearguard (Behind vanguard). Dog Guardian boosts Lucan attacks your Lionel! (7000+3000=10000)

S.K.: No guard.

The light-blue striped knight attacks the black-striped knight till their swords cross.

Drive Check: Gawain, Knight IV (no trigger)

Damage Check: Pellinore, Knight IX (no trigger)

Colin: Turn end!

Shadow King Hand: 5

Damage Unflipped: 1

S.K.: Next is you Agravain, Knight VIII! (Pow:9000 SH:5000) Since Agravain, Knight VIII has been successfully ridden on top of Lionel I can retire a Shadow Raider unit (Card Sword) in order to call him to a rearguard circle (behind vanguard). I call another Agravain (left front rearguard)! Wild Dog boosts Agravain attacks! (9000+3000=12000)

Colin: No guard!

Damage Check: Lucan, Knight I (no trigger)

S.K.: Lionel boosts Agravain the vanguard attacks Lucan! (9000+7000=16000)

Colin: No guard.

The black and white knight took out a sword from his left hand and attacked the light-blue striped knight.

Drive Check: Headless Knight (no trigger)

Damage Check: Iron Knight (no trigger)

S.K.: Turn end!

Colin Hand: 7

Damage Unflipped: 2

Colin: My Turn! I ride Uriens, Knight II. (Pow:8000 SH:5000) I move back my Lucan with his skill (right back rearguard) and call Iron Knight (Pow:10000 SH:5000 right front rearguard)! Lucan boosts Iron Knight attacks your vanguard! (10000+7000=17000)

S.K.: No guard.

Damage Check: Aglovale, Knight VII (no trigger)

Colin: Dog Guardian boosts Uriens attacks your Agravain! Uriens skill activates when I have Lucan on the field he gains power +1000 (8000+1000=9000+3000=12000)

S.K.: No guard!

The blue and white knight takes out his sword while he runs and attacks the black and white knight.

Drive Check: Wizard of the Knights (no trigger)

Damage Check: Witch of the Dark Illusions (no trigger)

Colin: Turn ended!

Shadow King Hand: 5

Damage Unflipped: 3

S.K.: It's time to show you the power that I have.

Shadow King's eyes starts to glow with a black colour and his aura became black too.

Goham: Oh no the Avatar Ride is coming!

Ruth: The avatar what is coming?

S.K.: Betraying your own clan was not an easy decision but it was the best way to show your enemies how strong you are and how fearful you can be! I ride my Avatar Percival, Knight X! (Pow:10000) Hahaha I can hear you my Percival! You strategy will work absolutely perfect!

Swen: Is he nuts? To whom is he talking to?

Goham: When the Avatar Ride is successful a strong power unlocks inside the player which enables him to talk with his cards and become one with his Avatar!

Ruth: That's why you called Colin Galahad.

Goham: I hope Colin does not use it.

Colin's mind: What a power! His aura changed too! Can I use this power too?

S.K.: It seems you like it Colin. Don't you want to use it too? I will proceed though. I call Witch of the Dark Illusions! (Pow:7000 SH:5000) As for her skill when i call her to a rearguard circle and I have a Shadow Raider Vanguard you send the top card of you deck to Drop!

Colin: What?!

Card to Drop: Card Shield (draw trigger)

Colin: Damn a trigger lost!

S.K.: Wild Dog boosts Agravain the Rearguard attacks your Vanguard! (9000+3000=12000)

Colin: No guard!

Damage Check: War's Drummer (no trigger)

S.K.: Lionel boosts Percival's skill activates! When he is boosted by a Shadow Raider unit which have Knight in its name he gains power +5000! He attacks your Uriens! (10000+5000+7000=22000)

Colin: No guard!

The Black armoured knight took out his two hidden swords out of his hands and attacked the blue and white knight.

Drive Check: Pellinore, Knight IX

Drive Check: Norix, Girly Knight (Heal Trigger)

S.K.: Power to Witch of the Dark Illusions plus I can heal 1 damage! (7000+5000=12000)

Damage Check: Galahad, Knight V (no trigger)

S.K.: Witch attacks your vanguard!

Colin: Wizard of the Knights guard! (Pow:7000 SH:5000)

S.K.: Nice. Turn end!

Colin Hand: 6

Damage Unflipped: 4

Colin's eyes starts to glow with a blue colour.

Colin: The King was sealed because of his blinded trust to his friend but now he came back to get his throne and rule Knight Raiders again! I ride my true Avatar Galahad, Knight V! (Pow:10000)

Goham: No Colin you cannot control this power!

Swen: Colin stop! Please!

Colin: No one can or will stop me! This power was born in me and I must use it!

S.K.: Yes Colin. Let the power and anger take over you!

Colin: Gawain, Knight IV join your friend (Pow:9000) and the same will Card Shield do! (Pow:5000 SH:5000) Now I will use Galahad's skill Counterblast 3! After the twin drive I can reveal the top card if it is a Knight Raider I can add it to my hand. Then Lucan boosts old Iron Knight show your power to Percival! (10000+7000=17000)

S.K.: No guard!

Damage Check: Castle Destroyer (no trigger)

Colin: Dog Guardian boosts Galahad my avatar attack your Percival! (10000+3000=13000)

S.K.: No Guard!

The blue armoured knight takes out his big and heavy sword and attacks with multiple attacks to the black armoured knight.

Drive Check: Castle Guardian (no trigger)

Drive Check: Sonk, Boy Knight (Critical Trigger)

Card revealed by Galahad's skill: War's Drummer

Colin: Critical to my Avatar power to his friend Gawain! (9000+5000=14000)

Damage Check: Lionel, Knight VI (no trigger)

Damage Check: Non-Stop Knight (no trigger)

Colin: Card Shield boosts Gawain delivers you an attack Percival! (14000+5000=19000)

S.K.: Witch of the Dark Illusions Intercept! (Pow:7000 SH:5000) and Headless Knight guard! (Pow:10000 SH:5000)

Colin: Turn end. It seems like you are going to lose Shadow King.

Goham's mind: Can he beat Shadow King?

Shadow King Hand: 5

Damage Unflipped: 5

S.K.: Final Turn!

Goham: That's bad!

Ruth: He declared Final Turn?

Swen: Yeah but we all know that Colin can guard.

Goham: When you use this power and declare Final Turn it is impossible not to finish your opponent now!

Swen/Ruth: What?!

S.K.: I call Pellinore, Knight IX (Pow: 9000) and Aglovale, Knight VIII (Pow:6000 SH:5000)! My Percival skill activates! By retiring 1 Lionel, 1 Agravain, 1 Aglovale, 1 Pellinore and locking his second skill during this turn he gains power +10000 and Critical +1! (10000+10000=20000) Next I will use Wild Dog Skill! By retiring itself I can add a card with knight in its name like another Percival, Knight X!

Colin: No way.

S.K.: Now I will call 2 more Percivals, 1 Norix, Girly Knight (Pow:5000 SH:10000 behind vanguard) and Card Sword (Pow:5000 SH:5000 behind left Percival). Like the Percival said the 4th attack of him will be the winning one! Percival the Rearguard attack your vanguard!

Colin: War's Drummer guard! (Pow:5000 SH:5000)

S.K.: Norix boosts Percival the Vanguard attacks your Galahad! (20000+5000=25000)

The overpowered black armoured knight cross his sword like V and attacks the blue armoured knight.

Colin: Hahaha Castle Guardian Perfect guard! By discarding 1 card the attack is nullified!

S.K.: Are you sure it will be?

Drive Check: Mega Robot Knight (Stand Trigger)

S.K.: All effects on the rested Percival! (10000+5000=15000)

Drive Check: Ricky, Boy Knight (Critical Trigger)

S.K.: All effects on the standing Percival! (10000+5000=15000) Percival re-attacks!

Colin: Sonk, Boy Knight Guard! (Pow:5000 SH:10000)

S.K.: Card Sword boosts Percival's 4th attack is now! (15000+5000=20000)

Colin: I cannot guard it.

Damage Check: Sonk, Boy Knight (Critical Trigger)

Damage Check: Leodegrance, Knight III (no trigger)

Shadow King's eyes stop glowing.

S.K.: This is my power. The power of Percival, the power of Avatar Ride and power of Shadow Raiders which will always be victorious!

A black portal opens behind the Shadow King and escapes though it.

Colin: It cannot be! Why Galahad? Why?

Colin's eyes stop glowing and Colin fainted.

To be continued...


	10. Night in Dessert

Ruth: Colin, Colin wake up!

Goham: He needs rest. Let him rest.

Swen: Are you going to explain what is going on here?

Goham: Long time ago, when Percival became king of Shadow Raiders, he found a way to became the most powerful fighter. The secret was the Avatar Ride, the power that posses only the selected ones and they can see the future. The only way to take and use this power was to find someone who has it and become his Avatar. He found the Shadow King and they rule Fass from back then.

Ruth: So this power enables you to see the future in a Cardfight.

Swen: This power can help us defeat Shadow King…

Goham: No! Nobody has ever controlled this power! When you use it takes over control and it can destroy you from inside!

Swen: We witness that effect on Colin.

Ruth: Ok we must keep walking guys it's getting late.

Goham took Colin on his arms and the continued walking in the ruined dessert till it got dark.

Ruth: Night has already come.

Swen: Let's rest here guys.

Goham: I will go and find some woods in order to light a fire.

Ruth: Ok.

While Goham got away 5 sand tornados trapped Colin, Swen and Ruth.

Goham: No way! It's a trap!

Swen and Ruth could not hear Goham.

Ruth: We are trapped!

Swen: What are we going to do?

Suddenly a Zombie Knight appeared from the sand in front of them. He was all covered by sand.

Z.K.: Boo!

Ruth: Waa! A monster!

Swen: It is not a monster it is a Zombie Knight!

Z.K.: That's correcttt! I came here to get rid of Colinnn!

Ruth/Swen: That is not going to happen!

Z.K.: Cardfight meee.

Ruth: You are on!

Swen takes out his Gem Gloves and puts them on. After that a grey circle went around him and a grey table came out while it was standing in the air.

Ruth: Hey what are you doing?

Swen: Leave this Zombie Knight to me you have to protect Colin!

Ruth: Tsk ok!

Zombie Knight takes out his sword while it transforms to an Air Table.

Z.K.: Stand Up Vanguard! Metal Dog! (Pow:6000 SH:10000)

Swen: Ninja Technique: Reveal the ninja. Unmasked Ninja, Hikari (Pow:5000 SH:10000)

Ruth: Here we go again with the Ninja Techniques.

Swen: Ok ok! I will not use it again!

Zombie Knight Hand: 6

Damage Flipped and Unflipped: 0

Z.K.: Turn Enddd.

Swen's mind: Seems like he didn't draw a Grade 1 unit.

Swen Hand: 6

Damage Flipped and Unflipped: 0

Swen: I ride Ninja Soldier, Ren! (Pow:7000 SH:5000) And use Hikari skill; since I have successfully ridden a Castle of Traps unit on top of her and I have fewer cards than you I can move her to the bottom of my deck. Also Ren skill since I have fewer cards and I attack your Vanguard he gains power +2000! (7000+2000=9000)

Z.K.: No guarddd.

Drive Check: Ninja Master, Hanzo (no trigger)

Damage Check: Non-Stop Knight (no trigger)

Swen: Turn end.

Zombie Knight Hand: 7

Damage Unflipped: 1

Z.K.: I ride Any Shape Shadow. (Pow:8000 SH:5000) I attack with it!

Swen: No guard.

Drive Check: You Fool! (Draw Trigger)

Z.K.: Power to vanguard plus draw 1 card.

Damage Check: Ninja Master, Ruu (no trigger)

Z.K.: Turn enddd.

Swen Hand: 6

Damage Unflipped: 1

Swen: I ride Ninja Master, Hanzo! (Pow:9000 SH:5000) And I call Ninja Soldier, Tamy. (Pow:6000 SH:5000 behind Vanguard) When Tamy boosts a Castle of Traps unit and I have fewer cards in my hand she gains power +1000 (6000+1000=7000) and when Ninja Master, Hanzo attacks a Vanguard you cannot guard with Grade 2 units! (9000+7000=16000)

Z.K.: No guarddd.

Drive Check: Kids Ninja Squad (Critical Trigger)

Swen: All effect on Vanguard!

Damage Check: Darkness Doctor (no trigger)

Damage Check: Non-Stop Knight (no trigger)

Swen: Turn end!

Zombie Knight Hand: 9

Damage Unflipped: 3

Z.K.: I ride Headless Knight! (Pow:10000 SH:5000) I also call Knight of Lies, Goharix (Pow:8000 SH:5000 left front rearguard) and Knight of Disloyalty, Segor. (Pow:6000 SH:5000) Segor boosts Headless Knight attacks! (10000+6000=16000)

Swen: No guard.

Drive Check: Ricky, Boy Knight (Critical Trigger)

Z.K.: You are not the only one with Criticalsss. Power to Goharix Critical to Vanguarddd! (8000+5000=13000)

Damage Check: Tiger Ninja Controller (no trigger)

Damage Check: Ninja Grandmaster, Aelos (no trigger)

Z.K.: Goharix attacks your Hanzo!

Swen: No guard.

Damage Check: Hiyaki, Ninja Girl (Heal Trigger)

Swen: Power to Hanzo and heal 1 damage.

Z.K.: Turn enddd!

Swen Hand: 6

Damage Unflipped: 3

Swen: The protector of the Castle of Traps is a ninja that will not be afraid of anyone and anything as long as he can hide in shadows. I ride Dragon Ninja Controller, Damon! (Pow:10000)

A tall red haired man with the black Ninja suit appeared in front of Swen. He shook his head to Swen and then wore his Dragon Mask on.

Swen: I call Ninja Grandmaster, Aelos. (Pow:8000 SH:5000 left front rearguard) When he is called to a Rearguard circle and I have fewer cards I can use its skill; Counterblast 2 in order to retire 1 unit from the back row like Knight of Disloyalty, Segor! Aelos attacks your Goharix!

Z.K.: No guard.

Swen: Tamy boosts (6000+1000=7000) and Damon skill activates; since I have fewer cards he gains power +10000 and Critical +1! (10000+10000+7000=27000)

Z.K.: I guard with Norix, Girly Knight (Pow:5000 SH:10000) and Ricky, Boy Knight (Pow:5000 SH:10000)

Drive Check: Ninja Soldier, Tamy (no trigger)

Drive Check: Ninja Master, Ruu (no trigger)

Swen: Damn. Turn End!

Zombie Knight Hand: 6

Damage Unflipped: 3

Z.K.: "The best soldier in to fight comes not only with weapon but also with skills" said Goham. I am going to show him both weapon and skills! I ride, my true form, Shadow Skull Knight! (Pow:10000)

Zombie Knight transformed to a skeleton knight. The Knight wore a black silvered armour with many scratches on it.

Ruth: What? Zombie Knight was not your real from?

Shadow Skull Knight: Of course not! The Shadow King transformed us to Zombie Knights in order not Goham know our true form. And to continue with Soulcharge 1 and your vanguard loses power 1000! (10000-1000=9000) Next I call 2 Shadow Heads (Pow:10000) and You Fool! (Pow:4000 SH:5000 behind vanguard) Right Skull Head attacks your vanguard!

Swen: Runner Jack guard! (Pow:5000 SH:5000)

Shadow: You Fool boosts I attack your Vanguard! (10000+4000=14000)

Swen: No guard!

Drive Check: You Fool! (Draw Trigger)

Shadow: Power to standing Skull Head plus draw 1 card (10000+5000=15000)

Drive Check: Silent Stalker (Stand Trigger)

Shadow: All effects on rested Skull Head!(10000+5000=15000)

Damage Check: Ninja Soldier, Ren (no trigger)

Shadow: Right Skull Head attacks you again!

Swen: Kids Ninja Squad guard! (Pow:5000 SH:10000)

Shadow: Left Skull Head attacks your Vanguard!

Damage Check: Kids Ninja Squad (Critical Trigger)

Shadow: Turn end!

Swen Hand: 6

Damage Unflipped: 3

Damage Flipped: 2

Swen: I call Ninja Master, Ruu (Pow:8000 SH:5000 left front rearguard) and Ninja Soldier, Tamy! (Pow:6000 SH:5000 behind Ruu) Tamy boosts (6000+1000=7000) Ruu attacks your Vanguard! (8000+7000=15000)

Shadow: No guard!

Damage Check: Norix, Girly Knight (Heal trigger)

Shadow: I may not heal but I give power to left Skull Head. (10000+5000=15000)

Swen: Tamy boosts (6000+1000=7000) and Damon skill activates; since I have fewer cards he gains power +10000 and Critical +1 for one more time! (10000+10000+7000=27000)

Shadow: I guard with Castle Destroyer. By discarding 1 card your attack cannot be hit! (Pow:6000 SH:0)

Swen: Twin Drive!

Drive Check: Unmasked Ninja, Qiu (no trigger)

Swen: 1 more. Please be a Critical.

Drive Check: Runner Jack (Draw trigger)

Swen: Damn power to Aelos plus draw a card. (8000+5000=13000) Aellos attacks your Vanguard.

Shadow: No guard.

Damage Check: Ricky, Boy Knight (Critical Trigger)

Swen: The critical came to you. Turn end.

Shadow Skull Knight Hand: 6

Damage Unflipped: 5

Shadow: Time to end this! Soulcharge 1st and your Vanguard loses power -1000 (10000-1000=9000) Next I call Darkness Doctor. (Pow:5000 SH:5000 left back rearguard) Now is the perfect time for Skull Head's skill! Since I have Vanguard with "Skull" in its name I can move a Shadow Raider unit soul (Darkness Doctor) and him also! Next I call Silent Stalker (Pow:4000 SH:10000 behind Skull Head), Headless Knight (Pow:10000 SH:5000) and Knight of Disloyalty, Segor! (Pow:6000 SH:5000 both units in the left column)

Swen's mind: That's is a full field but i can guard it.

Shadow: You think that I am over with skills? Silent Stalker skill; by moving him to soul your Vanguard loses another power -1000. (9000-1000=8000) And the last skill is own of my favourite Megablast!

Swen: Megablast?

Shadow: I mean Counterblast 5 and Soulblast 8...

While Shadow Skull Knight was using Megablast the 5 sandstorms calmed and Goham joined Ruth.

Goham: Did I hear Megablast?

Shadow: Yes Goham and that is for you from my King! When i use Megablast you have to retire all your rearguards!

Swen: What?

Shadow: Without the Interceptors you're gone! Skull Head attack!

Swen: Runner Jack guard! (Pow:5000 SH:5000)

Shadow: You Fool boosts I attack your Vanguard again! (10000+4000=14000)

Swen: Perfect guard by Unmasked Ninja, Qiu! (Pow:6000 SH:0)

Drive Check: Any Shape Shadow (no trigger)

Drive Check: Silent Stalker (Stand Trigger)

Shadow: All effects on Skull Head (10000+5000=15000) and he re-attacks Damon!

Swen: 2 Ninja Granmaster, Boch guard! (Pow:8000 SH:5000 x2)

Shadow: Muahaha. Segor boost Headless attacks Damon for game! (10000+8000=18000)

Swen: Hiyaki, Ninja Girl guard! (Pow:5000 SH:10000)

Shadow: It is not enough. Do not forget your Vanguard is at 8000 Power!

Swen: Oh no I forgot that!

Damage Check: Ruphie the Wise (Stand Trigger)

Swen: I lost?

Shadow: The King was right. Both you and Ruth are no threat for our kingdom even with Damon and Prideful Butterfly.

Ruth: You are wrong!

Shadow: Am I? Did you already forget that you lost to Goham?

Ruth's mind: How does he know that?

Shadow: Goham and Colin. You two are next.

Goham: Arg.

Shadow: Try to train Colin and yourself my king want a pleasurable cardfight.

The Shadow Skull Knight was vanishing like sand while he was telling these words.

Goham: Shadow Skull Knight and Shadow King that was the last time you threaten us!

To be continued...


	11. Field Trip part 1

Goham sighed.

Goham: He is right.

Ruth: You cannot believe that! I mean we are controlling the two leaders of…

Swen: Shut up Ruth. We are not strong enough to fight Shadow King not even the Shadow Skull Knights he sends.

Ruth: Erm…

Goham take the unconscious Colin to his arms one more time.

Goham: Guys this is the time to take you a field trip.

Swen/Ruth: Field trip!

Goham takes out his sword and creates a portal.

Goham: Follow me.

Ruth and Swen hurried up in order to reach Goham. Ruth, Swen and Goham appeared in front of a peaceful forest. There you can see every kind of trees, bushes and flowers.

Swen: Wow it is amazing.

Goham: Yes it is. Here was Fairytopia homeland…

Before Goham finishes his sentence a fairy with many injuries and wounds was walking to their side. The fairy passed out in front of them.

Goham: No! Are you ok?

Ruth: Let me help her.

Ruth took out her deck. Suddenly the 5 Color Sisters came out of the deck. Yellow, Blue and Red searched for other injured fairies while Green was curing the injured.

Green: That is a serious injury you have.

?: Thank you Green.

White: We should not have left our homeland. Look what happened to this fairy.

Ruth: Don't blame yourself White you didn't know what was going to happen here.

Blue: We searched far and wide…

Red: But we didn't found any fairy…

Yellow: All the fairies must be captured by the Shadow King!

White: That is bad. We are the only Fairytopia units left.

Swen: Arg if only we were stronger…

Goham leaves down Colin while he is still asleep.

Goham: No one could stop Shadow King. That is why Prideful Butterfly needs to take you fairies away from here.

Prideful Butterfly appears from Ruth's deck.

Prideful Butterfly: Yes that is the truth. Without Galahad we need to get away from here in order to help the resistance team.

Ruth: Resistance Team?

Prideful Butterfly: That is a team which would help Galahad to get unsealed and get back his throne.

Swen: But he is unsealed! Collin has him in his deck.

Prideful Butterfly: That is just a copy of him and all of the knights. The real ones are sealed inside the Darkness Castle.

?: My queen our plan failed.

The wounded fairy got up to her knees. She has blonde long hair and beautiful white wings.

?: I still cannot believe that you left your own clan for saving a nobody.

Ruth/Prideful Butterfly: He is not a nobody. He is the King!

?: Is that true? Is my abuse worth of this king you call? No it is not for me!

The fairy flew up and her winds left a stardust which transformed to an Air Table.

Goham's mind: Everyone goes according to my plan. I hope it works.

?: I was just a beautiful and happy fairy. Now I became the Abused Fairy.

Abused Fairy places her deck on Air Table.

Abused Fairy: Come on show me that it was worth it with a Cardfight!

Ruth wears on her Gem Gloves while the pink circle goes around her and the pink Air Table comes out. Prideful Butterfly becomes card again and goes back to Ruth's deck.

Ruth: You need to calm down Abused Fairy. There is no reason to fight us.

Abused Fairy: There is for me! Stand Up Vanguard, Abused Fairy! (Pow:5000 SH:10000)

Ruth: Stand Up Leader of the Color Sisters, White Fairy! (Pow:6000 SH:10000)

Abused Fairy Hand: 6

Damage Flipped and Unflipped: 0

Abused Fairy: All begun with a small white fairy playing in the forest. She was collecting flowers to make the most beautiful banquet of flowers when Shadow Raiders invade our homeland. They punched her, kicked her, hit her even scratch her wings with their swords. But the fairy got angry and starts to change. Ride Wild Fairy! (Pow:8000 SH:5000)

Abused Fairy evolved to a fairy with bigger grey wings, sharp claws and with a sad face on her face.

Wild Fairy: This is my new form. Abused Fairy moves to the back. (Behind Vanguard) Turn end.

Ruth's mind: She change form due to Ride. That must be something new.

Ruth Hand: 6

Damage Flipped and Unflipped: 0

Ruth: Banana Flavour Fairy ride! (Pow:5000 SH:5000) As for her skill when she becomes Vanguard or Rearguard and I have a Fairytopia Vanguard I can see the top card of my deck and return it either to top or bottom. I return the card to the bottom. Next Banana Flavour Fairy attacks!

Wild Fairy: No guard.

The yellow fairy with the brown hair takes 2 bananas from her belt and starts shooting to the grey fairy.

Drive Check: Red Fairy (Draw Trigger)

Ruth: Power to Banana plus I draw 1 card. (5000+5000=10000)

Damage Check: Fairy Man, Sok (no trigger)

Ruth: Turn End.

Wild Fairy Hand: 6

Damage Unflipped: 1

Wild Fairy: The Wild Fairy got power to fight back the Shadow Raiders. But still her power was not enough to beat any of them so she needed to get all her rage out. Ride Machine Gun Fairy! (Pow:10000 SH:5000)

Wild Fairy evolved again to a bigger fairy with darker grey and white colors. The fairy had smaller grey wings and she has 2 big MK-2 guns in her hand. Her expression now was more anger than sadness.

Machine Gun Fairy: I will call other one Machine Gun Fairy! (Right front rearguard) Machine Gun Fairy the rearguard attacks!

Ruth: No guard.

Damage Check: Apple Flavour Fairy (no trigger)

Machine Gun Fairy: Abused Fairy boosts Machine Gun Fairy the Vanguard attacks! (10000+5000=15000)

The grey fairy becomes happy and starts shooting without having a target.

Ruth: No guard.

Drive Check: Sword Wing Fairy (Critical Trigger)

Machine Gun Fairy: All effects on me! (15000+5000=20000+Critical 2)

Ruth: Tsk…

Damage Check: Colorful Butterfly (no trigger)

Damage Check: Apple Flavour Fairy (no trigger)

Machine Gun Fairy: Turn end.

Ruth's mind: Wow she evolved again.

Swen: Goham why does she change form in her every ride?

Goham: That happened because she rides the correct pieces of ride chain.

Swen: Ride Chain? What is that?

Goham: You will see fast enough.

Ruth Hand: 8

Damage Unflipped: 3

Ruth: I ride Cherry Flavour Fairy! (Pow:7000 SH:5000) Her skill, when she becomes Vanguard, let me check top 2 cards from my deck and return them to the bottom of my deck. Next I call Colourful Butterfly (Pow:9000 SH:5000 front right rearguard) and Strawberry Flavour Fairy (Pow:6000 SH:5000 behind Vanguard) and her skill let me check top card and return it to bottom. Strawberry boosts Cherry attacks your vanguard! (7000+6000=13000)

Machine Gun Fairy: No guard.

Drive Check: Yellow Fairy (Critical Trigger)

Ruth: Critical to Vanguard power to Colourful Butterfly. (9000+5000=14000)

Damage Check: Wing Shield Fairy, Conos (no trigger)

Damage Check: Red Fairy (draw trigger)

Machine Gun Fairy: Power to Machine Gun rearguard plus I draw 1 card. (10000+5000=15000)

Ruth: Colourful Butterfly attacks your Vanguard!

Machine Gun Fairy: Perfect no guard...

Damage Check: Ultimate Destruction Fairy (no trigger)

Ruth: Turn end!

Machine Gun Fairy Hand: 7

Damage Unflipped: 4

Machine Gun Fairy: Machine Gun Fairy was powerful she even beat half of the army of Shadow Raiders. She thought she can beat them all and save her clan. She thought wrong. Her biggest fear appears in front of her eyes, the fear was the Shadow Skull Knight. She sweated and started to back down but all the other fairies started to cheer her up for this last fight. This is the final chain piece ride, the protector of the weakest fairy Ultimate Destruction Fairy! (Pow:11000)

The grey fairy starts to glow as her body becomes bigger and her wings became again white and shiny leaving stardust behind her. The 2 guns evolved to big bazookas and you could not understand her expression because she was very calm and decided.

Ultimate Destruction Fairy: This is my true form. But my skill activates since I do not have Abused Fairy in my soul I lose -2000 power. (11000-2000=9000) Then Abused Fairy skill activates when Ultimate Destruction Fairy becomes Vanguard I can move her to soul. (9000+2000=11000)

Ruth: So Ultimate Destruction Fairy's power remains to 11000.

Ultimate Destruction Fairy: Yes. I will call another one Ultimate Destruction Fairy (Pow:11000 left front rearguard) and Sword Wing Fairy! (Pow:4000 SH:10000 Behind Vanguard) Machine Gun Fairy attacks your Vanguard.

Ruth: Red Fairy guard! (Pow:5000 SH:5000)

Ultimate Destruction Fairy: Sword Wing Fairy boosts Ultimate Destruction Fairy Attacks your Vanguard! (11000+4000=15000)

The Ultimate Destruction Fairy takes aim of Cherry Flavour Fairy. Then a great power stream goes out on Cherry.

Ruth: Uh-oh. No guard!

Drive Check: Fairy Man, Sok (no trigger)

Drive Check: Butterfly Arma, Jawg (Heal Trigger)

Ultimate Destruction Fairy: Power to Ultimate Destruction Fairy rearguard plus heal 1 damage. (11000+5000=16000)

Damage Check: Blue Flavour Fairy (Stand Trigger)

Ruth: Colourful Butterfly stands power to vanguard! (7000+5000=12000)

Ultimate Destruction Fairy: First Ultimate Destruction Fairy skill activates, since her attack hit I can move 2 cards from my hand to soul in order to draw 2 cards. Next Ultimate Destruction Fairy the Rearguard attacks your vanguard!

Ruth: Yellow Fairy guard! (Pow:5000 SH:10000)

Ultimate Destruction Fairy: Turn end.

Goham's mind: Let see if Ruth can stand the pressure from a Chain Ride unit.

Ruth Hand: 5

Damage Unflipped: 4

Ruth; Time for a Grade 3, ride Peach Flavour Fairy. (Pow:9000) Next I call Vanilla Flavour Fairy (Pow:9000 SH:5000 left front rearguard) and as for her skill Counterblast 4; when she becomes either Vanguard or Rearguard and I have a Fairytopia Vanguard I can check top 3 cards from my deck and return then in any order to bottom. Next I call Strawberry behind Vanilla. (Pow:6000 SH:5000) I check top again and return to bottom. Strawberry boosts Vanilla attacks your vanguard! (9000+6000=15000)

The purple dressed girl starts to throw vanilla fruits to Ultimate Destruction Fairy.

Damage Check: Pear Flavour Fairy (no trigger)

Ruth: Strawberry boosts Peach attacks your Vanguard. (9000+6000=15000)

Ultimate Destruction Fairy: Butterfly Arma, Jawg guard. (Pow:3000 SH:10000)

Drive Check: Guarding Fairy, Rofush (no trigger)

Drive Check: Green Fairy (heal trigger)

Ruth: Power to Colourful Fairy and heal 1 damage. (9000+5000=14000) Last Colourful Butterfly attacks your Ultimate Destruction Fairy.

Ultimate Destruction Fairy: Machine Gun Fairy Intercept! (Pow:10000 SH:5000)

Ruth: Turn End...

Ultimate Destruction Fairy Hand: 6

Damage Unflipped: 4

Ultimate Destruction Fairy: You fought well but this is the end of the line. Sword Wing Fairy skill activates I can move her to soul look at the top card and return it either to top or bottom. I select bottom. Next I call Fairy Man, Sok , (Pow:6000 SH:5000 behind Vanguard) Ultimate Cosmo Fairy (Pow:10000 front right rearguard) and Pear Flavour Fairy. (Pow:6000 SH:5000 back right rearguard) First Ultimate Destruction Fairy the Rearguard Attacks your Vanguard.

Ruth: Green Fairy guard! (Pow:5000 SH:10000)

Ultimate Destruction Fairy: Sok boosts Ultimate Destruction Fairy the Vanguard attacks Peach!

Ruth: No guard.

Drive Check: Wing Shield Fairy, Conos (no trigger)

Drive Check: Pineapple Flavour Fairy (no trigger)

Damage Check: Prideful Butterfly (no trigger)

Ultimate Destruction Fairy: My skill activate move 2 cards to soul to draw 2 cards and Sok skill since the attack he boosted a Fairytopia unit hit I discard a card to draw 1 card. Pear boosts Cosmo attacks your vanguard! (10000+7000=17000)

Damage Check: Yellow Fairy (Critical Trigger)

Ruth: Damn the trigger got wasted and you didn't win me this turn...

Ultimate Destruction Fairy: Indeed. Turn end!

Ruth Hand: 4

Damage Unflipped: 2

Damage Flipped: 3

Ruth: When colours don't matter anymore she comes to raise the pride of Fairy-Topia. Ride Prideful Butterfly! (Pow:10000)

A big butterfly with her wings painted in every single colour appeared. She raised her wings causing a gale.

Ruth: Now Peach skill since I have ridden a grade 3 Fairy-Topia unit on her I can soulcharge +2! And next the Prideful Butterfly skill activates! If I have 6 or more Fairy-Topia cards in soul I can check my top 5 cards and return them to bottom in any order! This time I am going to show you my true power and become the leader of Fairy-Topia again!

To be continued...


End file.
